Female Trouble
by Insanity-is-our-friend
Summary: Two new pilots are added to the crew...but they're different from the rest; they're females! What will this do for the crew? What trouble will they cause with their insanity? Read to find out! R&R NEWS WITHIN REGARDING STORIES
1. Desert Meeting

**Hey, I don't believe we've introduced ourselves yet. This is another of our writers RP's and this one is starring: Tisa Maxwell and Setta Konica. **

**Setta: That's me! I still don't know why the writers drag us across the desert in the first scene...I hate the heat! Now cold, that's much more preferable! ****Tisa: For you maybe, I like heat over cold anyday. You're just odd. Setta: Am not! You're the odd one! Tisa: Whatever floats your boat. Setta: TISA! *tackles!* **

**Enjoy and don't forget to R&R! Let us know if we should continue of not! Thanks all! **

* * *

><p><strong>Desert Meeting<strong>

Quatre looked up to see a robed figure making their way over the desert dunes towards him, seemingly unaffected by the scorching desert heat. Rashid had noticed as well and was making his way toward the figure, motioning for the other soldiers of the Maganac Core to keep their guns trained on it while he and Quatre moved forward. It was the middle of summer, a heat wave out here in the desert, and no one in their right mind would walk over it in the eighty or so degree heat without a good reason. Rashid and Quatre stopped a few metres from the other Maganac soldiers, waiting for the figure to reach them. Even from their spot, they could hear light arguing of two females. The one who initiated the conversation sounded scarily like Duo…

"It's your fault; you know that right?"

"It is not. You're the one who wanted to go this way."

"Who was the one who didn't get the repairs done?"

"Who was supposed to remind me to buy the parts?"

"You're capable of remembering yourself!"

"So, I've gotten lazy since I started to hang with you."

"I noticed; maybe you should use that stubborn independent attitude you had when we first met…when you tired to kill me."

"You're lucky I didn't kill you so shut up."

"Bullshit, the fact is that you didn't have the guts to pull the trigger on me."

"I said to shut up!"

"Naww, did I hurt your pride?"

"Shut up."

"Nope."

"Shove it up your ass."

"I'd rather not. That'd be very unpleasant and you'd be the one to retrieve it later."

"Eww; no thanks; I forgot my disinfectant."

"That's so cruel!"

"The truth is always cruel."

"I should ditch you right here for that!"

"You wouldn't dare…"

"Wanna bet?"

Their voices quieted down before one of the voices replied quietly

"No."

The other voice chuckled in triumph and started to hum in delight. Quatre glanced at Rashid as the figure drew closer. _Who is she talking to? There's only one figure that I can see…split personality maybe…it sounded a bit like a conversation Duo would have with more energetic version Heero actually… _The robed person's head looked up as they drew closer and then stopped, a pair of bright purple eyes peering out at them. Quatre smiled kindly at them and called

"Hello, what are you doing all the way out here?"

The figure didn't reply for a long time and Rashid raised a hand, a series of clicking followed as the safety was taken off multiple guns. Quatre sighed and looked up at Rashid muttering

"That's not necessary Rashid. It's just a traveller."

"Travellers" corrected the figure. Quatre and Rashid turned as the figure pointed at her back saying

"I got another under the robe." A hand popped up above her head and waved, a voice muttering

"I'm alive under here." The robed girl sighed and replied with

"No you're not."

"Am too, I don't know how you can handle this heat."

"I don't know how you can stand the cold."

"It's easier to handle than heat."

"No way; heat is much more bearable."

"You got it backwards again."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Oh shut up already."

"Never."

The robed girl sighed and reached over to tap the girls head behind her and a muffled

"Ow, that hurt you know" could be heard from the softer voice. The robed girl chuckled and then looked back up at the confused looking pair watching their argument. The girl reached up to pull the cloth from her mouth and smiled at them. From what they could see now; she had bright purple eyes and long blond hair that matched Quatre's. Slowly, the robe at her back shifted and a head popped out to smile kindly at them as well. This one had russet red hair and sparkling golden eyes. The violet eyed girl chuckled at their expressions of confusion.

"Don't mind us. We're just a bit odd."

Rashid stepped in front of Quatre and asked

"Who are you and why are you here? You're not after Master Quatre are you?" Quatre sighed and looked up grumbling

"Rashid!"

Rashid didn't back down, continuing to glare at the two girls. The russet haired one sighed loudly and then withdrew back under the cloth so her head rested on the purple eyed girls shoulder mumbling quietly

"Too hot…" The other one sighed loudly and turned to face the males saying

"Sorry about her manners, Quatre and tall soldier man. I'm Tisa and this barely-alive girl is Setta. Why are we here? Because we were told to go this way so we have no real reason. As for your master there, we didn't know who he was until you said his name so no we're not after him; chill soldier man."

Quatre smothered a laugh as Rashid bristled at been referred to as 'soldier man' before Quatre said kindly

"Rashid, calm down; ladies, please excuse his inquiries. It's not often we see two lone girls without supplies in the desert." Tisa laughed loudly and pointed at the limp thing on her shoulder replying

"We had supplies. But this thing here drank all our water within a few days of entering the desert. I think it's been about two days now that we haven't had water…roughly. Food wise, I'm not saying anything."

"She didn't pack food for the long run. So no food for the last three to four days I'd say." Ignoring Tisa's glare Setta added

"You don't have any water on you would you?" Quatre nodded quickly and drew out his water bottle saying

"I've already drunk from it sorry but there's at least half left." Tisa snickered quietly as Setta drunk from the bottle. Stopping soon enough she smiled and handed it back saying

"Thanks. I left a quarter or more for you." Tisa had a hand over her mouth, Setta glowering at her before asking

"Spill already." Tisa leaned back and whispered in Setta's ear.

"You just indirectly kissed a stranger who likely had his tongue on the same spot you had yours." Setta frowned deeper before an ever-so-faint blush dusted her cheeks and her mouth opened in an 'O'. Setta leaned away, glanced at Quatre and then glowered back at the still snickering Tisa who was glad to have gotten that much of a reaction from the usually un-responsive girl. Setta grumbled and rested her head back on Tisa's shoulder, muttering silently to herself as Quatre asked

"Is she okay?"

Tisa nodded, waving his worry away before saying

"You wouldn't have some shade nearby would you? She's kind of heavy after a few days." Setta cursed her loud enough just for Tisa to hear who simply chuckled again as Quatre pointed over a hill with a smile.

"We have some tents set up with refreshments as well. You're free to come join me for a cool drink if you like?"

Setta immediately nodded while Tisa thanked him, following Quatre back over the hill and soon reaching the tents. As soon as they got there, the robe shifted and Setta slipped out to sit on the ground, crossing her legs happily. Tisa sighed at the girls actions and then did the exact same but taking the robe over in one motion and placing it beside her before flopping out flat on her back, smiling. Now that both girls were fully revealed, Quatre sat cross-legged to examine the girls.

Tisa had waist-length braided pale blond hair like his own, yet resembled Duo's hairstyle; that framed a darkly tanned face with bright violet eyes. She was slim figured with barely visible muscles on her arms and legs, standing about two inches taller than Quatre. Tisa wore a royal red singlet under a black vest with a pair of black blue jeans and a pair of joggers on her feet. She also had three miniature knives with a small symbol carved into each one on a thin silver chain.

Setta on the other hand wore a pair of denim short shorts, a pale grey short sleeved shirt and mid-calf length dark brown boots. Her russet hair was loose and was also waist length and contrasted with her pale skin and bright golden eyes. She was also very slim figured and slightly shorter than Quatre with slender arms and legs with no muscles at all. She wore a silver tag bracelet on her right wrist.

From what he had gathered; Tisa could handle any type of heat no problem but couldn't stand the cold. On the other hand, Setta couldn't handle heat over thirty degrees and yet didn't seem to feel the cold. Tisa was a bit like Duo personality wise while Setta acted a lot like Heero but not as…uptight. By the way they acted with each other; it was like watching Heero and Duo interacting with each other, only in a slightly more friendly way…slightly.

They were like polar opposites.

Coming out of his examining daze, he looked over when he heard a very light snore coming from Tisa's direction. The girl had lain flat out on the mat and fallen asleep. Setta poked her foot and chuckled when it twitched, Tisa's signal to leave her alone. Glancing back up at Quatre she smiled kindly and said

"Don't worry; she's just a bit worn out. You see, I don't handle heat well at all so she had to carry me all the way since I collapsed within the first hour of entering the desert. Thanks for your hospitality though." Quatre smiled back, noting the change in personality. She wasn't acting stubborn anymore; Setta was now kind and well mannered. She looked up as Rashid entered the tent saying

"Master Quatre, there is a storm heading our way. We should head back to base now."

"Very well, thank you Rashid. Get everyone packed and let's move. Would you be kind enough to join us Setta?" Setta nodded happily and poked Tisa's foot again. Tisa didn't move outwardly but she cursed on the inside as Setta shuffled across the mat so she could lean over to poke Tisa's shoulder, then neck, followed her face…before been thrown out of the tent and into a sand dune. Setta didn't move, legs sticking out of the sand as she tried to get free of the blasting heat. Quatre blinked as Rashid went over and easily pulled the girl out of the sand, holding her at arm's length while she spluttered.

"Are you alright?"

Setta blinked at him as the sand fell from her face and she smiled replying

"Yeah, that's normal. I pushed her too far. Thanks for the help but you can put me down now." Rashid put her down but suddenly found Setta cowering behind him as Tisa stormed across the sand, obviously angry. Setta grinned at Tisa, personality changing again to cheeky, before she yelped as Tisa lunged at her yelling

"SETTA! I'm GONNA KILL YOU!" Quatre and Rashid just watched in confusion as the two raced around in the sand before it stopped when Setta flopped on the sand again muttering

"It's too hot" before she went silent. Tisa grinned in triumph, dragging the now unconscious girl through the sand without a care in the world before saying

"Let's go then shall we." Quatre just nodded, a tad worried about these two, before the group headed off toward the town.

They arrived inside the underground Maganac Core base just as the storm hit the town, obscuring all view with sand. Tisa grinned out the window, eyes glowing in happiness as she admired the force of which the sand blew. Quatre peered out with a smile as well before saying

"Come on, we'll go up to my place here. Would you girls like to wash up and have a change of clothes?" Setta had reawakened when they had entered the shade of the base and nodded replying

"Only if that's okay with you Quatre…" Quatre nodded rapidly and led them through the base up into the luxurious house.

"Okay, would you girls prefer bath or shower?" Setta immediately replied

"Shower" while Tisa said

"Bath please."

Quatre nodded again and then pointed to a door at one end of the hallway and then pointed to a bedroom door.

"Through the bedroom is the shower and the bath is located in that bathroom down there. I'll send in some clothes for you both later."

The two girls thanked him before heading towards the rooms to refresh after a long trek that made their bodies have sand in places they'd rather not have. Tisa ran the bath boiling hot and deep so she could slide into it with a long relaxed sigh. The heat scorched her skin in the most delightful way and she closed her eyes, staying awake enough to keep her head above the water.

Meanwhile Setta had stripped off in the bedroom and stepped into the shower, turning only the cold tap on. Compared to the heat it was freezing cold and her skin started to go numb. Chuckling to herself, Setta washed herself quickly and enjoyed the cold while it lasted. This heat was unbearable. Unwilling to waste water, Setta made her wash quick and then shut off the water, getting out and spotting a new set of clothes on the bed. Quatre had found her a pair of knee length brown shorts and a loose fitting dark blue top. Thanking the fact he hadn't picked anything girly, she slipped into the clothes and then walked out of the room in search of Quatre but before that she walked toward the bathroom.

Tisa looked up to a knock and called out

"It's locked, what's up?" The door opened and Setta entered, re-locking it behind her and coming over to kneel beside the bathtub. Tisa sighed and muttered

"I asked you to stop picking locks didn't I?" Setta looked up at her and shrugged asking

"How long are we staying here? I hate to be indebted to a member of the Winner family." Tisa glanced at her, not bothering to cover herself up as she leaned over the tub edge and asked

"The Winner family; he's Quatre Raberba Winner; seriously?" Setta nodded, her head filled with knowledge that no one could fathom. But it was handy.

"Then we won't be here too long. We need to get to the Nagisha Mountains asap anyway…wouldn't want those idiotic Oz troops finding our gifts would we?" Setta stood and left her to get out in peace, heading downstairs to find Quatre.

"Where is he?"

Setta couldn't find her way through the house and couldn't locate Quatre. Giving up she sighed, wandering into the next room she found. Standing in the middle of the room was a massive grand piano. She ran her hand along it, a smile playing on her lips as she pressed one of the keys, the sound loud and clear. Settling on the seat and flexing her fingers on the keys, she started to play 'Fields of Hope'.

The sound reverberated around the house and Tisa smiled as she exited the bathroom, now dressed in a pair of long black pants and a button up white top. She made her way to the room where the music was been played and then just leaned against the wall, listening to Setta play. She heard her part and started to sing quietly to the music flowing around the house.

Both girls lost themselves in the music as Setta played and Tisa sang the words of 'Fields of Hope' by Rie Tanaka **(we hold no claim over this song or it's lyrics!) **

The song and melody tapered off and both girls smiled at each other, happy to be able to relax even for a short while. Both heads turned when someone clapped and they glanced at the doorway. Quatre stood there with a smile and two other guys; one with brown hair and one with black hair and of obvious Chinese descent.

"That was lovely girls."

Setta didn't react at all, face expressionless as she closed the lid of the piano and stood, moving to the window and looked out. Quatre and the other two entered the room as Tisa smiled happily at them saying

"Thanks."

Quatre smiled back, looking over at Setta in concern before saying

"Girls, this is Trowa Barton and Wufei Chang, they're good friends of mine. Guys, this is Tisa and Setta." Setta turned then and said

"I'm going to go walk around town." Then she slipped past the three boys and vanished around the corner as Quatre called

"Take the cloak in the hall." He received no answer and turned back to Tisa asking

"Did I say something wrong?" Tisa sighed and replied, as she looked out the window,

"No, you said nothing wrong." She didn't mention Setta hated been bored which was why she went for a walk. Quatre didn't look convinced so Tisa grinned widely and said

"Take me for a tour of your house and base Quatre! Come on!" Wufei sighed loudly and turned on his heel, leaving the room while Trowa remained stone faced. Quatre smiled happily and led Tisa off through the house.

Tisa whistled at the impressive structure of the house. Below the house was a whole underground mobile suit base with multiple exits that led to different parts of the desert…a way of doing multiple attacks at once. The base was lined with Mobile Suits and then she stared, leaving Quatre behind as she raced to the end where three massive suits stood proud. Quatre seemed nervous as she said

"There Gundam's aren't they Quatre? You're a Gundam Pilot! And so are Wufei and Trowa!" Quatre fidgeted as he nodded before he said in a begging voice

"Please don't tell anyone Tisa! We'll be in trouble if they find out!" Tisa looked at him before grinning widely and replied

"I won't tell a soul Quatre. I never lie to a friend. But can I tell Setta? I hate keeping secrets from her." Quatre looked grateful as he nodded. Tisa turned back to examine the Gundam's and Quatre started to tell her their names and that he was the pilot of the Gundam 04, Sandrock. Tisa listened aptly, interest shining in her purple eyes while she played with the end of her braid. Setta was going to love this.

Said girl was cursing the damn desert heat as she pulled the robe over her head, the cowl keeping her face in shadow. There was nothing to do out here! She didn't know how people like Quatre and Tisa stood this heat. Unlike the cold; there was snow you could have fights with and go snowboarding. Grumbling to herself she kept walking past the stalls, not paying attention until something caught her eye. A grin tugged at her lips a she turned back to the stall, a glint shining in her eyes at the sight of the items been sold.

Tisa tapped her foot impatiently on the floor, eyes trained on the town as she tried to spot Setta. They had to go now; new orders had come through for them. It was then she spotted the beige cloak moving swiftly through the crowd, a package wrapped in black cloth in its arms. Tisa sighed and raced toward the doors which she threw open as Setta reached them, allowing the girl to pass and throw back the hood of the cloak. Tisa found her arms full of the black cloth covering something medium sized. Tisa frowned and then grinned asking

"What brought this on?" Setta shrugged, heading towards the room where she put her small pouch down and left Tisa to open the package. Tisa smiled and opened it before staring in delight.

Inside the package was a staff; it was made of ebony wood smoothed to perfection with a silver rose and thorn vine design carved into the wood. Each end was slightly rounded and made of solid metal. It was light, perfectly balanced, and fit snugly in her hands like it was made for her. Tisa swung it around and then grinned happily saying quietly

"Thanks Setta." It was then she forgot to tell her friend they had to leave now. Racing upstairs she barged into the room where Setta was gathering her stuff and said

"Hey Setta, we have new orders. We have to go as quickly as possible. Oz has located them!" Setta was by her side in an instant saying

"Let's go then." The two raced downstairs and were out the door within a few seconds until Setta stopped Tisa saying

"We have to tell Quatre. We can't just leave without telling him that we're leaving." Tisa agreed and raced back inside to find Quatre playing the violin. Feeling bad about interrupting, Tisa knocked and called

"Quatre, Setta and I have to go. A message came through for us to hurry to our destination of Nagisha Mountains. Sorry to cut our visit short on you but thanks for your hospitality. We'll repay you one day." And then she and Setta were gone before Quatre could say anything, both vanishing into the desert and neither noticing Wufei watching them from the bedroom window.

* * *

><p><strong>Tisa: Well, that's the first chapter up. If you think we're odd now, just wait til later. *laughs* Setta: please say you like it so we can make an appearance again! Talk real soon everyone! Bye Bye! <strong>


	2. Targets Sighted

**Tisa: Hi everyone, we didn't get the best of reviews for the first chapter (which is been worked on and will be reposted once it no longer breaks any rules) but we're trying a second chapter…hoping for a better turnout but we'll just see. **

**Setta: Thanks to the two who have reviewed, we appreciate all advice/warnings you gave our writers. Well, hopefully this chapter will be better! More action than the last one and I get guns and I get to kill people! Yahoo! **

**Tisa: *sigh* Now we should be worried...ex-assassin Setta gets weapons...how troublesome...**

**Setta: *laughs and pets guns* Enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Targets Sighted<strong>

Setta, for once, didn't fall unconscious as the two raced across the last stretch of sand and hit the forest around the next town. One town over was their destination and in the mountains behind the town was their target. When they reached the town edge, the two slowed to a walk and regained their breath. But the silence didn't last long…

"You know; if you had repaired the bike we wouldn't have to walk." Setta growled at Tisa who had a very smug smirk on her face.

"Don't start that again. You had to remind me so I didn't sleep in. So it's your fault."

"If you can remember your targets surely you could have set an alarm to repair a bike. If it was Sonar you would remember no problem!"

"Sonar is important as are my targets. Bike is not. Simple."

"That's a lame excuse."

"Who cares?"

"Me."

"My point has been proven…no one cares."

"I care moron!"

"Then next time you can fix the bike yourself!"

"I will!"

"Good, least the exercise will do you good."

"Are you saying I'm fat?"

"…maybe…"

"Setta!"

Setta chuckled and then sped off, Tisa on her heels. Tisa didn't have the weather in her favour for as they drew closer to the mountains, the colder it got. Their targets were right at the top where it snowed more often than not. Which would explain Setta's excited mood and Tisa's slowly angering one. Setta suddenly stopped in the middle of the crowded town and fell forward when Tisa slammed into her, managing to remain upright. Setta grumbled before sitting up and crossing her legs again as she muttered

"We left our clothes at Quatre's place…" Tisa blinked and then cursed loudly. Next thing Setta knew Tisa had grabbed her wrist and proceeded to drag the russet haired girl down the street toward the nearest clothes shop.

"What about our items? I thought we had to get to them asap?" Tisa growled replying

"Clothes are necessary."

"We have clothes."

"These are Quatre's and, if you didn't notice, they are male clothing."

"So what? They're still clothes."

"They don't fit properly."

"They fit enough. Don't be so picky!"

"And you're not picky enough. We're buying female clothes and that's it."

Setta poked her tongue out and then howled loudly when Tisa slammed her fist into the back of her head. Many turned to watch the pair in worry as the girl been dragged whimpered in pain while the other ignored her, dragging the girl into the store cursing the whole while. Leaving Tisa to grab clothes for them, Setta sat in front of the counter as she had been told to and gently probed at the bump now on her head. She whimpered again as it gave off a throb of pain before she used the tissue the store lady had given her to wipe away the tears streaking down her face. High pain tolerance was something she lacked, unlike Tisa who could put a broken bone into place with little flinching. Setta shuddered as she remembered that time she had broken her leg after falling down a cliff.

_-Flashback-_

_Setta clutched her leg in agony, the Oz soldiers glaring down at them as they opened fire on the two girls. The two girls had jumped and slid down the cliff face, Setta managing to break the bone in her thigh. Tisa cursed and picked Setta up, running into a cave and turning to her injured friend. _

"_You're such a cry-baby Setta. It's just a broken bone." _

_Setta blinked, ceasing her whimpers, before watching Tisa hold her leg right over the broken bone area._

"_What are you doing Tisa?" Tisa didn't reply as she sat down on Setta's stomach and pushed Setta's broken leg against the stone wall._

"_You'll thank me later." Setta didn't get a chance to reply before Tisa pushed on the broken spot hard. Setta howled, her bone been pushed back into place by Tisa and the grinding of bones echoing loudly. Sobbing quietly she mumbled_

"_I hate you Tisa, you know that right?"_

"_Love you too girl" Tisa replied while tying a spanner at the back of the leg to keep it straight. _

_-End Flashback-_

Setta shuddered again; her hand going to her now healed leg automatically. Stupid Tisa; before Setta had met her she had been a cold hearted killer, capable of shooting a man point blank without flinching at all. Pain was nothing more than a mere itch but now she couldn't stand broken bones and pain was something she loathed. Now look at her, weak, timid, and a lot more open than her training allowed. Sighing to herself, she stood as Tisa shouted her name across the store.

Tisa picked some clothes up and tossed them to Setta saying

"Put these on and let's go. I'll pay." Setta nodded changing into them quickly but keeping the thin beige coloured cloak she had snagged from Quatre, she liked it too much to stuff into her bag. Tisa paid and then two shot off in silence, Setta's head throbbing in pain. It wasn't long before the two reached the mountain and started their trek, Setta's mood livening up the higher they climbed and the lower the temperature got. Meanwhile Tisa rubbed her arms violently as it dropped to eight degrees, body shivering. When it dropped another degree she stopped to kneel in the snow, teeth chattering as she muttered

"Too cold…Setta…" Setta had stopped her run through the snow and turned back. Tisa glanced up and shivered again; just looking at the girl made her cold. Setta only wore a pair of denim short shorts, a tank top, boots and a thin cloak.

Setta knelt in the snow with her back to Tisa, allowing the girl to clamber onto her back and huddle there, stealing Setta's body heat which was still high despite the cold temperature. It wasn't long before Tisa was shaking enough that Setta brought out her thermal blanket, wrapping it around her friend like a cocoon before starting the trek again.

There were like oil and water; didn't mix. What one hated, the other liked. But like oil on water, if you stirred it up, then they could mix for awhile. It was when the other couldn't handle something that the other could that they mixed, an understanding drawing out between them. Setta's pace picked up as the temperature hit below zero, the cold biting into her skin and she loved it but Tisa wouldn't be able to keep going for much longer. When Tisa started to shake violently again, Setta found a cave and had a warm fire blazing in moments. Glancing out she frowned, heading back and rubbing Tisa's limbs…wouldn't do her any good if Tisa got frostbite.

Tisa shivered, it was so cold. Her body felt numb but she could still feel the blistering coldness striking at her bare flesh, stripping at the skin. She would have a sandstorm any day compared to this. Setta was saying something but her brain was too busy trying to keep her body warm to concentrate on her words. Setta noted the glazed look in Tisa's eyes before she whispered

"Forgive me Tisa." With that she hit the back of Tisa's neck hard. Her purple eyes widened before closing as she slumped against Setta, out cold. Securing the blanket and heat packs around Tisa, Setta toppled snow on the fire and then picked her friend up. A blizzard was coming and they had to get to the target before then or they were screwed.

It took her another two hours to reach their items, hidden by the snow as the wind picked up. Tisa was just starting to stir from her warm cocoon and then Setta felt Tisa's breath on her cheek as the girl asked

"We here Setta…it's freezing…" Setta smiled and nodded her head, pointing up the hill at the snow covered mobile suits, widely known as Gundam's. One of them was made up purely of white and pale grey mixed with sky blue; that was the suit Setta made her way to first. Taking hold of the pulley, she and Tisa were lifted up to the chest of the massive suit. The cockpit opened and Setta untied Tisa, sliding the girl into the seat of her suit and then leaning back so the cockpit could close up. Inside this suit, specifically designed for Tisa, the cockpit was set to the temperature of the desert which was when Tisa could perform at her best. As soon as the eyes glowed green and Tisa's satisfied sigh floated out softly, Setta jumped down into the snow and made her way towards her suit. Her suit was made up of various shades of blue and was called Sonar; her cockpit was set to the temperature she liked the best…below freezing. Sliding into the cockpit, the controls lit up as she said

"Pilot name: Setta Konica." The screens all lit up and the head of her suit turned toward Tisa's, named Angel, and she asked though their communicators

"Feeling better Tisa?"

Tisa's face appeared on the screen and her cheeks had colour in them now as she grinned back saying

"Oh hell yeah; this heat is lovely!" Setta chuckled and pulled the keyboard out, tapping away and then she grinned.

"Hey Tisa, lady luck is smiling on us. We got ourselves a mission starting tomorrow morning at 0600 hours; lovely and early. Come on, let's shift these suits to a warmer place and get their systems fixed up." Tisa nodded and the two suits started to move. Both blending into the snow, not a single person in town would have seen the two Gundam's flying off through the blizzard.

Waking up slowly, Setta heard Tisa coughing her lungs out and the alarm in her Gundam going off. That girl was always getting sick. Blinking blearily around, she murmured

"Tisa, would you stop coughing…Oh SHIT!" She finally realised what the annoying beeping was. It was the alarm set to wake her up for the mission.

"TISA! WAKE UP! WE'RE LATE…That smoke… is that the New Edwards base? TISA! NOW!" Tisa's face appeared on the side screen and she looked wasted from her trip through the cold still.

"I'm up already….so what's with the smoke?" Setta palmed her forehead and growled loudly yelling

"Someone beat us to the New Edwards Oz base!" Tisa's bleary eyes cleared quickly and she cried out as her screen zoomed into the base, an explosion rocking the ground as two mobile suits attacked. They looked at each other and Setta grinned sheepishly muttering

"I'm dead…so very, very dead…Master K's going to kill me!"

"Let's hurry and get going!"

"Agreed!"

The suits started up quickly, reacting to the girl's sudden rise in brain waves and emotions. It wasn't long before the two Gundam's were flying toward the Oz base. Setta stopped a good mile away from the designated target while Tisa kept flying. She landed half a mile to the base and ran the rest of the way, quiet despite the Gundam's weight. As Tisa approached, two more Gundam's appeared on sight, the four suits having a stand-off of two against two, neither attacking.

Tisa raced into the base, slamming on the brakes as she noted the fact her path was blocked by a black Gundam wielding a massive scythe blade. Tisa slammed into the Gundam but managed to keep her footing as she spun around the other and then stopped muttering

"Okay, footing stable. All good; now…black and scythe equals Deathscythe…good or bad…I forgot…HEY!" Tisa cried out and jumped backwards as the Gundam attacked her, not bothering to confirm if she was good or bad.

Duo Maxwell glared at the Gundam who had dared hit his Deathscythe. Made up of white and pale greys the Gundam had taken a defensive position after his attack. He got ready to attack before a voice floated over the communicator that was not one of the other guys.

"…black and scythe equals Deathscythe…" Duo blinked in confusion and sighed loudly at the idiotic way of thinking the other pilot had. The voice was distorted so he couldn't tell if it was female or male. Whichever it was, it wasn't smart. Growling loudly again he heard the voice once more before he attacked.

"…good or bad…I forgot…HEY! I'm not the bad guy so don't attack me you moron!"

Duo bristled and muttered

"Moron? I'll show you who the moron is fool! But I thought there were only five Gundam's…" Duo attacked the unknown Gundam rapidly, annoyed that it was dodging his blows with seemingly ease. The Oz troops were converging on him and the other Gundam pilots, using the distraction this Gundam was creating.

"That's it, you're the enemy!"

Setta settled back in her seat, screen showing the bases of the Alliance as the white dots slowly turned red. She frowned deeply. Hacking into the system undetected had been easy enough but it seemed Oz was revolting, taking over the Alliance bases one after the other in quick succession. She tilted her head back and sighed thinking _what does it all mean?_

Tisa cursed at the Deathscythe Gundam as it attacked, obviously concluding she was alliance with Oz. She sighed loudly and said

"I'm not the enemy…and he's not listening anymore…Setta, now would be a good time for your help!" Tisa looked up at the screens and then glanced around her as the Oz soldiers started to enclose the two Gundam's and added

"Especially with the crowd gathering…you can start the show!"

Duo looked up in confusion as the voice floated into his cockpit again.

"…you can start the show!" Duo frowned and noted that the Oz troops were about to attack both Gundam's…meaning the Gundam wasn't with Oz. Rubbing his head sheepishly he muttered

"Oops," before attacking the Oz troops. The white Gundam's arms suddenly went up in a cheer-like position before coming down on two mobile suits heads and crushing them. A malicious laughter echoed in the cockpit again and Duo just sighed.

Setta yawned widely as Tisa's malicious laughter woke her up. Blinking rapidly until she noticed that Tisa was telling her to get her ass into gear. Setta grumbled and said

"Huh? I feel asleep…" Tisa's face appeared on the screen as the girl yelled

"Hurry Up! I'm getting crowded here!" Setta sighed loudly and then an insane grin filtered onto her face as the eye piece for her beam sniper rifle slipped over her right eye. She started to laugh as she said

"Targets sighted. So long suckers…"

Tisa looked up as Setta laughed saying

"…So long suckers…" Sighing loudly she closed her eyes as a clock appeared on her screen, the hand pointing at the twelve numbers only, blocking all other sight.

"I can't see now Setta."

"That's the point." Tisa sighed again. For each one of the twelve ticks, there was a loud explosion from somewhere behind her Gundam. Tisa just crossed her arms to wait until Setta allowed her screens to come back online. Setta's laughter had ceased into silence. Her purple eyes opened as the screens came back on, twelve smouldering piles of once-was mobile suits surrounding her and the Deathscythe. Setta's sigh could be heard as she muttered

"Target destroyed." Setta had changed personalities again…lapsing into the killer persona she originally had before she ran into Tisa. Tisa smiled and set about attacking. She soon noticed three other Gundam's fighting and quickly categorised them as Gundam's Wing, Sandrock and Heavyarms. It seemed like Gundam Nataku was either late or not showing up as more and more of the enemy fell and retreated. She also noticed that a shuttle had left one of the hangers and was leaving. She suddenly understood what was happening when she saw Wing flying towards it, about to attack.

"Setta, give me a path to the shuttle. I think that this was a trap! It has been way too easy."

"Agreed, Oz is taking over bases worldwide. It's all a trick. That shuttle has all the Alliance's Pacifists in it!"

Setta's face appeared on her side screen as she nodded, face serious even as she gave Tisa a mock salute before Setta focused on the battle. Tisa frowned as she ran straight toward the shuttle, not caring about the Oz suits in her way…they wouldn't be there much longer.

And she was right. Setta, as requested, fired rapid shots from the rifle, targeting the weak points on each suit but not once killing the pilots inside. This made each one fall backwards into more creating a domino effect on either side, a path been created right in between the enemy machine.

The Gundam Wing was already far ahead as Tisa raced toward it, hoping she could get to it before the pilot made a great mistake. She barely caught up as it flew higher toward the shuttle, her hand brushing its arm but not managing to keep her grip. Cursing softly, Tisa's Gundam fell back toward the asphalt littered with Oz mobile suit remains.

She couldn't help but stop her fall by flipping slightly, causing most of the others to stop and stare. Wing was shifting from its Jet form to actual suit mode before slicing down at the shuttle. The four male Gundam pilots watched as the shuttle exploded, Gundam Wing landing on the asphalt. As soon as the Wing started to float back down to the ground an angry female voice, which was no longer distorted, came across all their communication lines.

"YOU FOOL! Those were the pacifists!"

Her tone rose and fell in pitch which made it kind of comical and yet serious at the same time. As the Wing Gundam settled, Duo attacked the red one known as Heavyarms judging by Tisa and Setta's computer data. Quatre frowned, looking at the new Gundam, ignoring the two fighting and muttered

"I remember that voice…it's very familiar…but who?" Setta yawned and typed rapidly at the keyboard, connecting Tisa's communication line to the other four so that they could see the angry, purple faced girl. Setta grinned and sat back, watching their faces register shock. The fight between Duo and the red Gundam ceased at the sudden faces popping on their screens. She could see them but they couldn't see her, nor could they hear the conversations between Tisa and Setta. Setta examined the other five faces before she stiffened, noting that it was Quatre inside the Sandrock and Trowa inside Heavyarms.

"Tisa…Quatre and Trowa are Gundam pilots…"

"I know."

"…"

Tisa blinked and turned to look at Setta's slowly angering face.

"Oops…I forgot to tell you…didn't I?"

Setta slowly nodded as her hand griped the trigger to her gun. Tisa swallowed and then sped off, flipping around the face the front before bolting, bullets coming out of nowhere and slamming into the ground at her heels and passing her suit by a few inches. The bullets rained on her as she kept running, crying out apologies. Setta grinned madly as she continued to target Tisa, ignoring her apologies and chuckling at the confused and shocked faces of the other pilots. They could see Tisa apologising and crying out but they didn't know to who she was yelling to. And they had no clue where the shots were coming from apart from somewhere up in the trees on the hill. The screen to Setta's right flashed, signalling no ammunition left.

"Damn…"

Moving toward the base, Setta grabbed the discarded guns of the Oz mobile suits and used them as weapons. Tisa cried out as she ran, Setta following the path she created until she came to the end. The arrival of her Gundam surprised the others but each one stayed still and watched the scene unfold. Setta looked down at the last gun in her hand and muttered

"I ran out…"

"That's because you kept missing me."

Setta's voice was almost daze-like as she whispered back,

"…I haven't been trying yet…but now…"

Tisa swallowed again nervously as Setta's eyepiece folded over her eye and Setta grinned, mouthing 'target locked on'. Tisa knew that when Setta tried, she never missed her mark. Now that the sniper girl was trying, Tisa wouldn't be able to dodge. She quickly opened the cockpit and stood on the edge, ducking as Setta said quietly

"Firing…"

* * *

><p><strong>Setta: *laughs insanely* you're dead Tisa! Looks like I get to rule the story from here on out since I'm about to kill you! <strong>

**Tisa: Setta, Setta; we both know you're luck took a turn for the worse as soon as you teamed up with me. Let's wait and see who'll rule the story in the next chapter. I'm sure the writer's wouldn't kill off me…*glances at Koren and Alaric eating* Right guys?**

**Koren: *smiles* Now why would I ruin this lovely hanger for the readers and you? You'll have to wait just like everyone else. *Goes back to eating. Alaric starts laughing madly* Alaric: She's so a goner… Koren: Now, now, Alaric…stop messing with her head. Alaric: *shrugs* All shall be revealed within the next chapter. *smirks* Don't forget to Review please and let us know if it's better than our first chapter! Cya!**


	3. Mistakes and Battles

**Hi all, Setta here. Well, we've had no more reviews for this story, good or bad, so we're taking that as a sign to continue. If it is boring you, can you please let us know so we can make it better or take it down, either one! Just review! Geez, no wonder Alaric's getting annoyed at you all. *Sigh* Oh well, please enjoy and review once you're done. **

**Thanks**

* * *

><p><strong>Mistakes and Battles<strong>

It was just after Setta fired the final bullet that the last of the five Gundam's emerged from the tree line beside the Angel Gundam, blocking the way. Setta's face changed and she muttered

"Crap," as the bullet hit the body of the new Gundam instead of Tisa. The Gundam swayed slightly but didn't move, a scratch marring the surface on its chest now considering Setta was only using a lame OZ gun now rather than her own. The Gundam, known as Nataku according to her data, turned and shot flames at her. Thankfully, due to the coldness of the gundanium, the flames didn't do any damage. Nataku stopped in front of the four males Gundam's, the two females at its right and left side since it stood in the centre. Setta connected to his line and said

"Sorry about that…Wufei?"

Wufei didn't show any expression, not registering the fact that the two other pilots were girls just yet, as his cockpit opened and he stepped out saying

"Haven't you guys gotten tired of these meaningless battles yet?" The Gundam Wing pilot, Heero Yuy by the data, asked

"What do you mean?" Wufei looked at the Gundam's around him and said

"Don't you guys realise? You've all been lured into Oz's devious little trap." Quatre sounded shocked as he choked out

"What?"

"Check out the Alliance's report. You guys just wiped out the Alliance's Pacifists." Setta flicked a button and each Gundam's screen showed the report before any of them could respond themselves; on the screen, was General Septum making an announcement worldwide.

"This is the Colonies declaration of war against us. We were just discussing plans of Peace with the Colonies. Marshal Noventa was at the centre of these plans and he's been assassinated! He was killed by the Colonies invading Mobile suits!" The screen flicked to a recording of The Gundam Wing slicing down the shuttle before going back to Septum.

"We will not yield to the colonies! We will fight back with everything we have!" The announcement finished; all the pilots in stunned silence.

"This was all completely planned by Oz. We became their puppets, including you two new pilots; controlled by Treize Khushrenada." said Wufei, fist clenching in anger. Quatre sounded upset as he whispered

"No, how awful…" and Duo cursed saying

"Damn him!"

Trowa remained silent while Heero stayed in shocked silence. Wufei turned to the side, obviously mad as he said calmly

"But I'm going to fight you Oz, even if I have to do it on my own." Everyone stayed silent as Heero's whispered words echoed through the communication line to them,

"What have I…what have I done?"

Tisa and Setta sighed loudly and Setta made her own Gundam connect to the others as she said

"That's what we were trying to tell you guys. That was our mission…to scope and confirm what was happening and then intervene if needed. You guys are so stubborn." Tisa scoffed at her and replied

"You're one to talk."

"As are you."

"Shut it."

"You had better thank Wufei too."

"Why?"

"If he hadn't come from those trees, you wouldn't be here."

"Oh...right…thanks Wufei!"

"Good girl."

"Woof" replied Tisa sarcastically, knowing the others couldn't hear their conversation. The seven Gundam stood silently among the wreckage they had caused of the New Edwards base. Setta coughed, drawing their attention as she pulled up the map of the Alliance bases.

"I just got my next mission; to inform you guys of what happened during you're fight. I didn't have much to do so I got into the Alliance computer system and gathered some info for us. Oz troops have staged a revolt against the Alliance soldiers and have taken over all the bases in red…which is everywhere. The Alliance is no more as the Oz soldiers plan to start their own Alliance and move the world in the direction of their ideas of peace. In other words, they plan to take over the world."

The pilots remained solemn faced, Heero not paying attention as he remained in his shocked state. Suddenly a voice started to speak over the speakers around the base.

"Heero, I know you can hear me. Listen, Heero, detonation devices on the base's large missiles were activated a few minutes ago. Oz is planning to blow the whole base up in order to kill you Gundam Pilots. You five would be able to escape but please, grant me one last request. Deactivate the missiles Heero."

Gundam Wing made as if to change into a jet and fly towards the missile hatches until Setta spoke up, connecting to the base's line so that the woman, recognised as Major Sally Po of the Earth Alliance, could hear her and Tisa as well.

"Correction; Tisa and I will take this mission. The other three can deal with the Oz troops."

Sally stared in shock as two female voices came over the screen.

"But I thought the pilots were all male…where did those other two come from?" A second female voice said

"It's our mission." She sounded dead serious and Sally blinked in confusion as the two voices said in unison

"Mission accepted." The blue and white Gundam's turned and flew away from the base as gunfire rained down on the other three. Even as they left they could hear Quatre saying

"They have a ten percent chance of succeeding." And Duo muttering

"Where the hell did those two girls come from?"

Trowa and Wufei had taken carriers and were heading toward where Treize was, Wufei set on killing him. Landing near one of the missile launch hatches, Setta prepared to jump down into the hatch while Tisa brought out her staff activated its energy blade function and began cutting. A few seconds later the hole was big enough for Setta to jump down as Tisa cut further down making sure she wasn't anywhere near her friend so that she wouldn't get hurt. She was making it so that she could fit her Gundam down there to lift them both out after Setta was finished while she explored to her heart's content, hoping to find a hand cuff or two.

Setta looked to her left and then her right. Suddenly Tisa appeared beside her and said

"Go right." Setta nodded and raced down the right corridor, following the twists and turns before entering the control room. Sitting down at the main computer, Setta hacked her way into the system and then fell from her seat when Tisa's voice came over the small headset communicator.

"I FOUND THE CUFFS! A WHOLE BOX OF THEM! YAHOO!"

"…Tisa…I wish to keep my eardrums."

"I didn't break them; I choose the right pitch that wouldn't…shit…"

"What did you do?"

"Cuffs…fingers…cuffs…..Help?"

"…"

"No? Yes? Maybe? Please?"

"…"

"Oh come on!"

"Where are you anyway?"

"I'm near the Gundam's."

"Ours?"

"No. The new upgraded ones Oz was creating."

"So the information was correct after all… Go back to Sonar and grab the two hardware discs located in the top compartment; move."

"Yes mam! Ow!"

Setta sighed as Tisa's grumbling followed, he girl obviously having trouble climbing back up top to where Sonar was.

"I'm taking this off now…"

"Good idea."

Tisa grumbled out

"Meanie…" Setta chuckled and typed away, getting annoyed at the ticking of the bomb countdown. After trying all the complicated passwords she sighed and typed in 'detonate'.

"Bomb deactivated" came the female computer voice. Setta cursed loudly

"You gotta be kidding me…"

Tisa jumped from the Gundam as Setta cursed foully over the system. She laughed loudly and said

"Got the discs…ohhhh! More cuffs!" Setta sighed and muttered in response

"I'll be there soon….so simple…morons…" Tisa ignored her and sat down to examine the newly found cuffs, a massive grin on her face.

"Wow, these are leg cuffs. I didn't even know they had these ones." She laughed loudly before screeching as she tried to stand with the leg cuffs on, smiling and laughing again she pocketed the new cuffs as she accidentally hooked her necklace on a nearby spike losing one of the charms, she lost the Ying Yang one. A small explosion rocked the base as she directed Setta to her position and the Headsets suddenly cut out.

"SHIT! I hope Setta has her phone on her for once."

Grabbing her phone she called Setta's number waiting for an answer she could hear it ringing, the song 'Indestructible' by 'Disturbed', down the corridors leading to their Gundam's. Frowning she began pulling the base map to the forefront of her mind as she raced towards the last position she knew Setta to be in. Skidding into the corridor she saw Setta sitting down on a box to the side. She grabbed Setta's hand and ran off following the way she came.

"I want the new system!" Setta yelped as she felt herself being forcefully dragged from corridor to corridor. Tisa had shoved the discs into her hands as they raced down the pitch black halls, Tisa knowing where she was going. Tisa growled slightly, still not noticing the missing charm taking effect as she ran.

"I KNOW THAT'S WHERE I'M GOING!" she practically roared at her friend before pausing in shock causing Setta to run into her asking

"You just yelled at me…why?"

"Because I'm angry" was the very curt and slightly mad reply. Setta just blinked and said

"Right…we'll deal with you later. Let's go!" Tisa shook her head before continuing down the corridor to the next passage with Setta right behind her. She hadn't grabbed Setta's hand again in case this little anger streak got worse; she didn't want to hurt her friend.

"We're here." Tisa didn't look up from the floor as she led Setta into the hanger. She just walked to where she had left a few of her new cuffs and began to shine them methodically so that she could try to control herself. Setta meanwhile clambered up the new Gundam's muttering

"What a horrid design…so bulky and what a disgusting colour…it looks like vomit green and diarrhoea brown." Tisa didn't look up as she said

"But the system might be good."

Setta nodded, opening the cockpit and sliding into the seat, drawing the keyboard down and typed away as she hacked into the system and bypassed all locks.

"Too easy; this security is so low even a child could get in." Then she whistled in appreciation as she found the system files, the lines of data filling the multiple screens.

"…but this system is very impressive…" Realising Tisa was not going to be any help at all, Setta slid the hard disc into the drive and started to download all the data from the system across. As the data downloaded, she jumped over to the second Gundam and did the same thing to its system.

She settled back as it downloaded and read up on it, eyes racing across the screen, taking in all data rapidly. As she read, she frowned.

"The Genocide Rampage Inducing Machine; Grim system; how lovely. Well, Oz has no use for it." She chuckled as her download finished and the screen said 'all data downloaded. Machine memory is now empty. Do you want to enter a new system?'

"No way; they will love this surprise…a Gundam with no data or system. And this is the original copy, what fools." She shut the Gundam's down and retrieved both discs before lowering herself to the walkway where Tisa was still shining her cuffs, controlling her rapidly rising anger. Setta knelt beside her slowly-going-insane friend and tapped her shoulder gently.

"Tisa, we have to go now."

Tisa's face snapped toward her's, eyes narrowed on her and anger blazing in them even as she said in a very controlled voice

"Fine." Tisa stood, her body clearly more like a tight rubber band about to snap rather than then relaxed loose elastic one she usually had.

"Tisa, are you alright?" Tisa's glare said all she needed to and Setta stepped back, motioning for Tisa to lead the way, her answer clear.

She was not alright.

It wasn't long before they reached the Gundam Angel, Tisa climbing up into the cockpit while Setta stood on the hand. Tisa got Angel running quickly and flew up out of the hole, holding the hand in place so Setta could jump over into Sonar's cockpit. The two rose up into the air and then Setta started frowning at Tisa's actions. Something was up and she didn't like this cold side of Tisa. As much as Tisa got on her nerves, pissed her off to a whole new level, constantly argued and complained about things and just generally did all things hyper; she was still Setta's best and only friend…and she intended to get that girl back to her usual hyper self, no matter what.

The two Gundam's didn't fly back to the base, knowing the others would have already left the base after receiving the message that the missiles had been deactivated. By the look of it; Quatre was heading back to the Maganac Corp base, Heero was with Duo; and Trowa and Wufei were together as well currently. Tisa and Setta landed their Gundam's on the mountain, camouflaging them before heading into town where they rented themselves out an apartment. Tisa went straight to bed while Setta started to enrol them into the closest High School before changing her mind. They would have a few days rest first. Then she too went to bed, her arms crossed behind her head as she went over the night, trying to figure out what had caused the sudden change in personality from Tisa.

Tisa woke to a quiet apartment, her ears picking up only the storm raging outside. She couldn't hear Setta's light breathing in the next room or the russet haired girl bustling about in the kitchen. Either Setta was miraculously sleeping for once or she had gone out. The latter was the most likely. Tisa rolled out of bed and entered the living and kitchen area, glancing around with half closed eyes. The apartment was dark and empty for sure. Despite the early hour, Setta would usually be awake and making breakfast already. Tisa yawned, still in a grumpy mood, and headed back to her room, noticing a note on the coffee table.

_Tisa,_

_Gone out; I'll be back real soon. _

_I'll bring breakfast with me so sleep in. _

_And get rid of those grumps already. _

_Setta ^-^ _

Tisa sighed but took the advice, heading back to bed and falling into a light sleep, wondering where Setta had gone so suddenly.

Setta pulled her bike to a halt, shutting off the motor before she looked over at the New Edwards Base. It was still a complete wreck and Oz troops were swarming the place. From here she could see the hatch she and Tisa had gone through, currently unguarded by any soldiers.

Setta grinned and pulled her goggles down over her eyes, gunning the engine and roaring toward the base, a sniper gun on her back simply for insurance. As she raced toward the base, Setta mapped out in her head where she was going to look first. She had figured out the reason for Tisa's sudden change in personality…her charm necklace.

Tisa hadn't noticed yet but Setta had, the knife with the Ying Yang symbol carved into it was missing, likely still at the base they had attacked. Meaning, if she could get it back then Tisa would go back to normal.

That was the theory anyway.

Setta slowed the bike and crept forward as quietly as possible before dropping into the missile hatch, eyes adjusting to the darkness and scanning for the missing item immediately.

"Tisa…I'm back…you awake?"

Tisa yawned and sat up, having woken up to the sound of the key going into the lock. She glanced at the bedside clock and then proceeded to lie back down. It was gone eight…a record for her. The door flew open and Setta peered in, waiting only a few seconds before entering. Despite the fact it was still bitterly cold, Setta was, once again, in shorts and a black midriff shirt, the beige cloak on as well for some reason. She knew full well Tisa was awake and no amount of faking was going to fool her.

"Tisa! Come on already. Breakfast is ready! It's going to get cold."

Tisa groaned and pulled the covers over her head, grinning he whole while. Suddenly the bed rocked as Setta jumped onto it, kneeling beside Tisa's covered form.

"Tisa…Don't make me have to get you up…" Setta said in a low threatening voice. Curiosity overruled common sense and Tisa just tugged the covers tighter over her. Setta sighed loudly before Tisa felt a pair of fingers moving against her side. She bit her lip for a few seconds before bursting out laughing.

"Are you going to get up?"

"No way!"

"Fine then. I'm not stopping til you say it!" And Setta was true to her word. Tisa's lungs started to burn before she screamed out

"MERCY! Please Setta! Have Mercy!" Setta's fingers stopped as Tisa's disgruntled head popped above the covers, cheeks flushed as she glowered at the grinning girl.

"Come on, I made extra spicy omelette with bacon, a fruit platter, fresh orange juice plus a hot chocolate; and its getting cold. Now move it! I got a surprise for you while I was out." With that the russet haired girl bounced off the bed and left the room. Tisa fell back against the pillow, wondering where Setta got her energy even with lack of sleep.

Grudgingly, Tisa untangled herself from the covers and stumbled out into the kitchen area, falling into the seat and yawning. Breakfast looked delightful and Setta was bustling about in the kitchen doing who-knows-what. The laptop was open on the kitchen bench, information scrolling on it as Setta sat down as well saying

"Dig in."

"What did you get for me?" Setta chuckled and Tisa hated the fact she sounded like a little child asking for her birthday present. Setta reached into her shorts pocket and pulled out a small dark purple box. She smiled, sliding the box across the table toward Tisa.

"I got you something you lost."

Tisa frowned but opened the box. Nestled on a cushion of black silk was a tiny shiny silver knife charm, and carved into it was a Ying Yang symbol. Tisa's hand rose unconsciously to her neck where she felt two knives, the third missing. Purple eyes rose to meet glowing golden ones, Setta's head resting on her folded hands a she smiled happily.

"I had it cleaned for you as well. You're mask cracked and the charms keep it in place."

"But where did you…?"

"The New Edwards base next to, not surprisingly, a hand cuff box."

"Why…?"

"Seeing you like this…honestly…it scares me Tisa…it really does."

Setta's eyes were closed now, her own mask slipping as she let out her true feelings for once. Tisa slid the charm next to her other ones; her three knives with their special symbols, the Ying Yang, the cross, and the key. She stood up and walked around the table, leaning against Setta's back and wrapping her arms around the girls shoulders in gratitude as she whispered two words.

"…Thank you."

Both girls jumped as the laptop suddenly screamed out in a mechanical voice

"NEW MESSAGE! It's from your Master so get up and ANSWER IT!" Tisa sighed loudly, slumping onto Setta before she muttered into Setta's ear,

"You really need to change that tone one day, you know that right?" Setta just nodded, standing up as the computer starting to play the 'I Love You' song sung by Barney the Purple Dinosaur. Tisa collapsed into the seat as Setta ran to the computer and turned the song off, sighing and murmuring

"I'm going to change that too. Stupid Master K." Tisa laughed weakly as Setta tapped away and then said

"We got ourselves a mission." After a bit more tapping she added

"It's been sent to all pilots." Tisa stood and leaned forward to look at the information rolling rapidly down the screen, purple and golden eyes reading and taking in and Tisa asked

"So what's the mission?" Setta looked at her and a slightly insane smile filtered onto her face.

"Destroy the Mobile Dolls known as Torres tomorrow at 2000 hours. Oz is taking two routes; one by air, the other by ground. I'll take the ground carriers while you take the high speed air carrier; play with our strengths. I bet you anything that the air carrier will be the correct one; the ground will just be a decoy but they'll need assistance anyway. Oz will have something up their sleeve. Everyone's moving out so let's head out too." Tisa's own maniacal grin spread on her face and she nodded, both girls changed, packed and out within minutes, both excited about the upcoming battle.

* * *

><p><strong>Same as POT; we'll keep posting til we hit five chapters and then, if we get reviews, we'll post more. And if we get bad reviews, then obvioucly we'll stop posting. Feedback please, many thanks! And we hope you're enjoying the story so far!<strong>

**-Setta and Tisa**


	4. Out Cold

**Well, here's the next chapter...still nothing from the readers...little down from that. No reviews makes us really not feel like posting. Oh well, one more and then we'll stop til we get some feedback. Since I'm kinda depressed from that I'll let you read and talk after the chapter, Enjoy.**

**-Setta**

* * *

><p><strong>Out Cold<strong>

The two Gundam's flew high above the clouds to avoid been seen, both heading toward the desert. Both had the same song playing in the cockpits, both singing along as night started to fall.

"Hey Tisa, you getting a feeling someone's going to do something foolish?" Tisa looked at her friend and nodded replying

"You bet. It's like a constant shiver down my spine and its damn near annoying. You got any thoughts?"

"Nope, but the foolish one will be a pilot…that's for sure. Okay, it's time to split. Good luck and keep in touch."

"Will do; oh, and you're making dinner tonight!"

Setta chuckled and saluted Tisa before the screen vanished, her own lighting up as she fell from the sky. Flight was not her suit's strong point so she was making an early landing and then walking the rest of the way. She'd arrive right on time.

"Let the battle…begin!"

Setta landed in the sand and straightened, her screen zooming in on the carrier before following the track.

"Hey, that's Quatre! He beat me…no fair…"

Settling back in her seat, she pulled her targeting lens around over her eye, lining the train up. She didn't particularly need it but it made her eyesight seem slightly more human than what it was. Having supreme eyesight made one stand out slightly. Her sights locked on the engine as an Oz suit blasted Sandrock in the back, sending it onto the tracks. Setta gaped and then frowned, slipping into her own killer mode.

"Target locked on; firing." Her heat seeking missile flew over the sand toward the train. Deathscythe had appeared and was trying to slow the train down by using his weight to tip it. But it wasn't enough to topple it completely. The front raced toward Quatre's Gundam. A minute before it would have hit Sandrock, Setta's missile slammed into the train, the engine blowing up like any good oil tank. The train fell from the tracks, the front a flaming ball of fire.

Sandrock stood up as Deathscythe dug himself from the wreckage, both looking her way. Setta waved to them, the two not responding.

"Oh right, they don't know who I am…" Pulling her keyboard down, Setta typed quickly as Tisa came online.

"Hey Set, where's this carrier? It should be in sights by now." Absent mindly, Setta drew up the carrier's flight path and combined it with Tisa's before saying

"It'll be in sights very soon. You better hurry; it's almost at its refuelling point." Tisa nodded and disconnected, speeding up. Setta meanwhile connected to Duo and Quatre's communication line, allowing her face to appear this time. She smiled and waved saying

"Hiya guys; Quatre, are you alright?"

Duo frowned in confusion as a female face appeared on his screen. She was slim figured with long russet hair and glowing golden eyes. He stared and muttered

"Another girl; just who are you guys?"

Quatre racked his brains to find the girls name. He knew he had heard those voices before. Suddenly he remembered her and cried out

"Setta! You're a Gundam pilot too? Tisa's in the white one and the other one we saw at the New Edwards base, that was you?" The girl on the screen smiled kindly and nodded saying

"I'm the Pilot of the Gundam Sonar, Setta; reporting in for duty. Good to see you again Quatre. And hello Duo Maxwell."

Duo blinked at the screen as the girl gave him a two fingered salute before smiling. He waved back and grinned saying

"Hiya Setta, you know you and that Tisa girl will be spilling about how the hell you guys became pilots right?" Setta chuckled before her smile fell, a red light flashing against her pale skin.

"Yeah, we'll talk later. Listen up guys, the ground was a decoy as I thought. We got Oz troops coming our way."

Setta disconnected her line and raced toward the other two suits as the train carriages opened up revealing hundreds of Leo's. Setta cursed and connected to Tisa's line asking

"Hey girl, I'm about to engage in combat along with Duo and Quatre who got here before me. What's the status your end?"

Tisa glowered at Setta, annoyed that she had managed to start fighting already.

"The carrier's in sights. Was the ground a decoy after all?" Setta nodded before she grinned.

"Sure was and we got hundreds of Leos down here; which means you get the Torres. Have fun and I'll chat real soon! Die you bastards!" Tisa sighed as Setta disconnected, speeding up her flight. As she flew she noticed the Gundam Wing flying beside her, Heero had arrived. Down below was tonnes of gunfire coming from another Gundam, Trowa in his Heavyarms. The whole crew was here…except Wufei who was missing, again.

Bullets rained up at them, knocking Wing to the sand below while Tisa easily dodged each shot. Her screen automatically counted the number of enemies and she whistled muttering

"Wow, the air carrier was definitely the real one. Look at all those suits. Help Heero or Trowa? I'll go give Trowa a hand…Heero would likely get pissy at me…" She chuckled as she pictured the boys' angry face before landing on the asphalt beside Trowa.

As soon as she landed, she started to laugh maniacally, attacking every suit that came to close to her. Her beam saber was out as she danced among the Leo's. She paused briefly but only enough to put her headphones in before attacking once more, saber in one sand, gun and shield in the other. It wasn't long before she and Trowa had demolished half the remaining Oz troops, Heero was caught in a battle with a suit known as the Tallgeese, and Setta was having fun sitting back shooting at anyone who got too close to her. Her group had also destroyed around half of the troops. Suddenly a voice came over all the communication lines, broadcasted to all suits from one of the Oz leaders.

"Attention all Gundam Pilots; we have seized control of all the missiles from the former Earth Alliance and are ready to stage a full-out attack on the colonies. We control the destiny of all the colonies! This isn't a bluff! I demand all Gundam Pilot's to surrender at once and hand over their Gundam's."

Setta snarled at the screen as Quatre gasped out

"They're targeting the colonies!" While Duo cursed and said

"That's really low, even for them!" Tisa looked at the base, anger read all over her face as Trowa stayed silent, clearly annoyed. Suddenly a face popped up onto all screens, including the ones in the Oz base. Tisa and Setta frowned at the screen which showed an old man with long white hair and beard along with a mechanical arm. He did not look pleased.

"Attention Oz; I never thought you'd be so incredibly foolish. The colonies have no intention of fighting Oz. This is a personal battle I'm staging against you. In your eyes, unhuman moves such as this are just if that is what it takes to make you victorious right? I have no choice but to surrender."

Tisa glanced back to where Heero had stopped fighting the Tallgeese, his cockpit opening and he jumped out, holding a switch in his hand. Tisa's purple eyes widened as she zoomed in on the switch.

"No way…he's not that dumb is he? This man, he's a scientist…the one who built Hero's Gundam! Heero, don't you dare push that button!" Tisa turned her suit around and raced toward the Wing as the man on the screen said

"I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundam's. I repeat; I surrender but I will not hand over the Gundam's." Tisa was less than ten metres from the Wing when Heero said loudly

"Mission accepted," and pressed the self detonation switch.

"HEERO!"

Wing started to glow as the detonation device was activated, Heero still standing on the cockpit door as it blew up. The machine exploded, Heero vanished in the explosion as the wave hit Tisa's Gundam as well, knocking her off her feet and flying backwards into the desert somewhere.

Setta's eyes flew open in pain, her hand flying to the right side of her chest as she groaned.

"No not again…I thought I got rid of this! Tisa…Heero…you fools! IT HURTS!" She was in too much pain to notice Quatre doing the same thing as he muttered

"So much pain and suffering…Heero…"

Heavyarms made its way toward the demolished Wing, bending to pick something up from the ground as he said to just the pilots,

"Let's go guys. We can't win this one." The four nodded as Heavyarms left, the Tallgeese allowing them to go since the pilot didn't agree with the methods ordered. Setta sighed and said

"All Gundam's retreat for now." Quatre nodded, disconnecting as he walked off into the desert. Duo headed off as well. Setta frowned when she got no response from Tisa and growled out as worry started to form.

"…Tisa…"

She hunted around before finding the fallen Angel looking pretty banged up after the explosion. Setta made Sonar kneel on the sand before jumping out and landing on Angel's chest, opening up the cockpit. Tisa was unconscious, an open wound bleeding on her head. Setta sighed and dragged Tisa out, placing a temporary bandage on her head before checking the girl over for more injuries. She had several broken bones, a few cracked ribs, but nothing seriously life-threatening. She sighed before she clambered back up into her Gundam. After camouflaging Angel as best as she could, Setta gently picked Tisa up with Sonar's hand and walked off into the desert. As she started to walk off, Tisa stirred slightly

"Setta…don't forget Angel…"

"I won't. We gotta get you to safety first and heal you up. Angel's well hidden, don't worry."

"But…"

"No but about it. You rest up and I'll get Angel tomorrow. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that. What happened?"

"You were a moron."

"Thanks for that news flash. What else happened?"

"Heero blew up the Wing and Trowa's got him now I believe. Duo will meet up with Quatre later, Wufei didn't show, and now I'm assisting you who tried to stop the blast and ended up getting caught in it instead, almost killing yourself in the process."

"Oh…right…well, I didn't want him to blow himself up so I moved without thinking…"

"Sleep Tisa, we'll be at a town soon."

"Yes mam…" said Tisa tiredly. Her eyes closed and she fell asleep as Setta sighed.

"I failed the mission…Master K is not going to be pleased with me…"

Then she turned and vanished into the desert, a sand storm blowing away her tracks and hiding Angel even better.

Tisa groaned loudly, slowly opening her eyes and allowing her vision to clear. Immediately her eyes danced about, ignoring the headache the movement caused. She was lying in a bed in an unknown room lit only by the light managing to pierce through the curtains. The room was baking, the temperature at least in its forties. It was lovely to her. She glanced around before trying to sit up as a voice said

"Don't move you idiot. You'll reopen your wounds."

Tisa glanced up as the russet haired girl walked through the door carrying a tray of food and two glasses of water. As the door opened and freezing rush of cold air swept in, making Tisa shiver. Setta smiled at her friend, closing the door partially and saying

"It's good to see you're finally awake. How are you feeling?" Tisa smiled back as she laid back down on the bed.

"Better. How long was I out?"

"You've been out for a month and one week."

Tisa shook upright in annoyance and surprise, wincing as pain tore through her limbs again. Setta sighed and gently pushed Tisa back down.

"Take it easy or you'll be in bed another month. You were hurt badly and haven't so much as moved since I found you inside Angel."

"Angel! Is she okay? You rescued her too right?"

"Yes I did. She's safe and sound and ready to go when you are. I fixed her up for you too. You can thank me later." Tisa sighed, staring up at the roof before asking

"What happened while I was out?" Setta brought her up to date, explaining Oz had done nothing except their usual routine but we're apparently trying to expose the Gundam's or something.

"I haven't exactly been watching the news but some slips through. Heero survived the blast as well and is healing up while Trowa looks after him. He woke up about a week ago and has been making round trips to all of Noventa's relations, telling them he killed Marshal Noventa and allowing them a chance to kill him after he apologised but each one hasn't killed him yet. As far as I know, Quatre went back to the Maganac Corp base in Arabia and Duo ended up tagging along. Wufei ran into Major Sally and is hanging with her and her rebel group for a bit, regaining a reason to keep fighting. He's a bit lost right now. And I think that's it…"

"Spill Setta, I know you got other stuff in that head of yours." Setta frowned and continued.

"You know my hacking skills too well Tisa. Zechs gathered up the remaining parts of the Wing and is recreating it. He succeeded finishing it just yesterday and Lieutenant Noin is locating Trowa and Heero to convince them to meet Zechs. He wants to fight Heero in another battle. But, by what I can gather, if Heero agrees, Heero will fight in Heavyarms. Zechs' base is located in Antarctica of all places but, if you like, we can go meet up with the other two guys and stop this meaningless battle they want to start. Heero and Trowa will arrive with Noin at the base in approx three days; I get this feeling Heero will agree to fight Zechs again."

Tisa took it all in and then grinned replying

"Of course we're going. Someone's gotta keep the boys in check." Setta nodded and then shoved the tray into Tisa's lap.

"Then you better eat up and get some more rest. We'll leave day after tomorrow. Take it easy. I gotta head to work for a bit but I'll be back shortly. Just call if you need me." Tisa nodded and then frowned asking

"Since when have you had a job?" Seta chuckled and looked a tad sheepish.

"I started just after we arrived here. We were low on funds so I went into town and got myself a temporary job at a Scrap-yard Mechanic. It doesn't pay well but it managed to get us by this last month. Well, I'll be back later this afternoon. And when I said call, I meant as in phone call. See ya later." Tisa smiled and Setta left, the cold air stoping and the room heating up once more. She finished off the meal before falling back asleep, determined to be well enough by tomorrow night.

Setta returned home late to find Tisa on the couch watching TV with a bowl of cereal in front of her.

"Obviously you're better than?" Tisa glanced up with a smile saying

"You got that right. My right arm hurts a lot but its fine. We can head off tomorrow morning right?" Setta nodded, dumping a bag of food on the bench saying

"Sure can. I'm making curry tonight for dinner."

"Hey Setta…"

"Yeah?"

"You might want to clean your cheek; just a suggestion."

Setta frowned and peered at her reflection in the microwave door before laughing. She had a massive smear of black stuff on her cheek.

"Damn, must have got oil of me. Those bastards didn't tell me! They let me wander town with this on my face; how humiliating!" Tisa laughed as well as Setta cleaned her cheek up and then dove into making dinner for the two of them. Tisa did feel bad in a way; Setta had looked after her for over a month. She had done so much when she could have just left Tisa lying in the sand to die. It was something only a friend would do for another. She smiled, turning her attention back to the show that was on.

Setta yawned widely. She had handed in her resignation explaining she was moving. Which was sad…she liked the job. But she missed Sonar as well. Finishing up dinner, she set the table and called Tisa over. The two ate in silence before Setta said

"You know it's going to be cold and Angel's not suited to that terrain right?" Tisa nodded.

"I think we should just take both to the edge of Antarctica and then both ride in Sonar. Sonar's a bit more used to the terrain of snow and it'll be quicker." Tisa looked at her, mouth full of curry and rice, before she said after swallowing

"Point taken." Setta then smiled.

"Make sure you pack lots of warm clothes. It's going to be around minus fifteen degrees out there." Tisa visibly shook and stuffed more food into her mouth, no looking forward to the trip as much now. The two finished up and went straight to bed to rest up for an early start tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>*Had sugar now* Well there you have it! Our fourth chapter! More arguments between the two female pilots coming up in the next chapter! I hope you enjoyed it and I shall talk to you all soon enough! Cya laterz!<strong>

**-Setta**


	5. The Snow Trek Troubles

**Setta here, well that's another chapter up! And again, no more reviews than the last time we checked in. Sheesh, it's like we don't exist! **

**Tisa; Technically we don't apart form in people's imaginations. Setta: Oh hush, stop been so technical. There's a time and a place and now is not the time, nor the place so shush it! Tisa: I'm pointing out facts and now I'm off to find something hot to eat, this chapter makes me cold just reading it! **

**Setta: Sigh, well you get to see me mildly crack in this part! Haha! Enjoy and please review! talk after the chapter!**

* * *

><p><strong>The Snow Trek Troubles<strong>

The two girls were out by the time the sun was starting to peak over the snow-capped mountains. By the time the sun was high in the sky, the two were at Antarctica, trekking across the Iceland…

"Heat packs…summer…heaters…hot springs…"

Tisa stumbled on the uneven surface, cursed and then kept walking, arms wrapped around her in an attempt to retain her rapidly decreasing body heat. Setta cursed her whining friend, sick and tired of it. Tisa had been going on for at least three hours now and Setta's nerves had had it!

"Hot chocolate…warm chocolate puddings…mmm…stews…casseroles…Setta! I'm _hungry_!

Tisa stopped and pulled another jumper from her pack, slipping it on before deciding that the cold seem to intensify as soon as she stood still. Setta stopped walking and turned to look at the rugged up girl before sighing loudly. Snowflakes swirled around them as they trekked across the solid yet slippery icy grounds of Antarctica. Setta turned and kept walking.

"Setta!" she whined, trying again, putting on her most pitiful pout as she scampered forward through the snow banks with the intent of catching up to her silent and uncaring companion. Setta wrenched her arm free the moment Tisa's hands made contact, smouldering golden orbs suddenly glaring back at Tisa.

"It's your own fault, you know! _I _warned you not to think about food…" the Arabian muttered, lifting her hand to hold her hair back. Cursing loudly, she grabbed her long hair and braided it quickly so it would stop blowing into her eyes.

"And standing around is getting us nowhere, so keep moving. It's only three degrees!"

Tisa grumbled and replied sarcastically

"Yeah, it's only three degrees. It's not like we could freeze to death out here or anything." Setta flipped her off, knowing full well Tisa could keep going considering how many layers she had on.

Setta started to walk again as Tisa whined

"I can't help it! Walking in the cold makes me hungry! I know you have the rations in your pack…can't we stop, just for a little while?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"That's a dumb reason."

"…"

"Aww, come on Setta! I haven't eaten since morning! I'm wasting precious calories walking around in this blizzard, I need to eat!"

"We are not stopping. We have to keep moving or you really will turn into an iceblock."

"But…!"

"You can eat something out of the pack but we are not stopping!" A wide smile accented Tisa's features immediately as she bounded forward, keeping pace with Setta while rummaging around in the pack. Unable to keep up, Tisa threw an arm around Setta's shoulders, slowing the girl down. Setta shrugged, trying to get Tisa's arm off her.

"Get off Tisa! You're making me hot!"

"Hot! How the hell can you get hot in this weather! You're wearing shorts, joggers, a thin cloak and a midriff top! You can't get hot!"

Setta scowled as Tisa found food before rummaging more saying

"You got any hot chocolates in there?" Setta stopped abruptly and turned yelling

"A hot chocolate? Has the cold started to affect your brain!" Tisa looked up at Setta who had reversed back to her old angry self, before retorting

"Geez, I was kidding Setta! I'm not stupid; can I have some water then?"

"No."

"But Setta!"

"I said no! We don't have much left because someone sculled it at the start of our trek. Now let's go."

"Tch, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed today," Tisa said moodily as she drew out the pouch of food. Setta huffed at her and whirled, doubling her step as they started walking again. It wasn't long before Tisa whined out

"Slow down would you?"

"Absolutely not! We're behind schedule as it is!"

"But Setta, we've been walking for hours! I'm tired! Can you at least go at a human pace?"

"It's not my fault you are unable to keep up with my pace."

"It's not my fault I'm not used to the cold like you are."

"Learn to cope with it."

"I could say the same for you with heat."

"That's not my fault."

"And the cold isn't mine, either…" Tisa replied lightly, promptly dumping the packet of food into her mouth before putting the wrapping in her pocket.

Stupid cold was getting to her, even through the seven layers of clothes and thermal wear. Her pace slowly down as she chewed thoughtfully, trailing behind Setta and forcing every step. Her legs felt like lead…all she wanted was five minutes of rest.

"Will you carry me?" she asked suddenly, throwing herself at Setta's back and securing her arms around Setta's shoulders. Setta paused and snapped

"Get off me! If you hadn't been whining for so long then I might have. This is punishment!" Tisa poked her tongue out and replied

"No, I need a rest! If you won't stop then I'm going to let you drag me!"

"I'm already carrying the pack Tisa! How much lazier are you going to get? No, I refuse to carry your weight around. Not get off me right now!"

"But…ouch…fine," Tisa replied, relinquishing her hold and rubbing her ribs where Setta's elbow had suddenly jabbed her.

"You're in a fine mood today."

"What do you expect? We're stranded in the middle of Antarctica! That doesn't bother me but, right now, been stuck with you does! The mission has gone to hell, we're miles from anything…and you aren't helping!"

"Hey, don't look at me like that! It's not my fault you're Gundam decided to have an electrical failure."

Setta spun around, her movement causing the snow at her feet to rise up in a cloud, her face was furious.

"Yes it is! It's totally your fault!"

_-Flashback-_

_"Ow, shove over, Setta, my ankle's asleep. I need to stretch." Tisa grumbled_

_"Shut up, Tisa. You know there's not room for that."_

_"Well, why'd we have to take only one Gundam anyway?" Tisa complained, wincing as she tried to move her limbs and regain feeling in them. _

_"This is stupid."_

_"You know the answer to that," Setta said sternly, keeping her eyes straight ahead. _

_"Sonar is more adept at snow and ice travel than your Gundam, and we won't need both for the mission anyway. You're sneaking into the Oz base to set up explosives while I distract. So stop complaining and put up with it!"_

_"But … why'd we have to leave Angel all the way back there? I could've brought her most of the way," Tisa whined._

_"And risk detection? Out of the question."_

_"Yeah yeah, whatever you say," Tisa rolled her eyes. _

_"I don't see why I have to be shoved in the damn corner though … I mean, you seem to have enough room!"_

_"That's because I'm piloting. This is my Gundam, remember?"_

_"You aren't a very good host," Tisa wrinkled her nose. _

_"Whatever. Seriously, I have to stretch for a minute or I won't be able to walk when we get there. Hang on, Set."_

_"Tisa, what …?"_

_Tisa twisted around; extending her legs as best she could in the small area she was given. One of her boots unwittingly smashed into an important looking console. Tisa winced as something started to beep._

_"Um… oops?"_

_"What the heck did you do?" Setta screamed; her eyes wide as her controls started to fail._

_"It was an accident!"_

_"Well, I'm losing a lot of power here! Fix it!"_

_"How am I supposed to do that?"_

_"I don't care, just do it!"_

_"Don't yell at me!"_

_"You deserve it!"_

_"Shut up!"_

_There was a considerable amount of frantic shuffling and cursing, but in the end it didn't matter. The damage had been done, and Setta's Gundam came to a halt. It wouldn't be moving again until repairs could be done. The tools that were needed to repair the Gundam was usually located right where Tisa's bottom was. Having an extra passenger had required Setta to remove the tool box. _

_Setta's head fell into her hands as she groaned, Tisa grinning sheepishly in the back. _

_-Flashback End-_

Tisa laughed nervously as she said

"Well laying the blame won't get us anywhere, Set. Though I still say we should have brought Angel, too. We wouldn't be in this mess otherwise."

"Would you be quiet already?" Setta demanded.

"Hindsight won't help us either! Now keep walking!"

"I am walking! So, how much further?"

"How should I know?"

"…Because you're leading."

"I am not!"

"Well I'm following you."

"I'm just heading in the general direction because someone forgot to pack the navigational tools."

"Oh don't start that again! We had to take them out so I could fit behind your seat. And Remember, this was your idea!"

Setta cried out in annoyance, speeding up her pace and leaving Tisa behind so the girl had to run to catch up.

"So we're lost?"

"We're heading in the right direction. We're heading west, away from the sun, since the base is east, toward the sun."

"Oh…right…"

"You're hopeless…absolutely hopeless…"

"We gotta be close right? I mean, we've been walking for hours!"

"Do you have any idea how big the Antarctic is?

"Um no; and I don't think I wanna know. Listen, sorry for complaining so much. I'll be quiet for a little while." Setta sighed loudly, fists clenching and unclenching as she replied

"Yeah, like I'll believe that." There was silence from behind her as Tisa stayed silent. About a minute later Tisa asked

"So how's the war paint doing?"

Setta sighed at the reference and touched the two lines of dried murky stuff on her cheeks. She'd forgotten it was there; now, she was berating herself for ever letting the blonde menace talk her into such a stupid idea.

_-Flashback-_

"_For the last time, Tisa, I'm not letting you stay here!" Setta bellowed from where she stood at the base of her Gundam. They had not been able to hide it very well, and Setta wanted to get this over with as quickly as possible so that she could return for it and fix Sonar up. _

_"Get down here right now!"_

_"Hold on!" Tisa's voice floated down and Setta looked away into the blinding white of the Antarctic Iceland around them with a huff. Whatever that Oz soldier, Zechs Marquise, was doing with a base in the middle of a damn Antarctic was beyond her; she was comfortable with the cool temperature but she knew Tisa would un-doubtedly complain about it._

_She had failed to notice Tisa's appearance next to her, and nearly jumped out of her skin when the braided pilot reached out toward her face._

_"Ack! Stay away from me!" She gave a rather unflattering yelp, jolting backward and landing in a snow bank. She paused then, her eyes widening as she took in Tisa's face. The girl had something black smeared beneath either eye, and she was smiling maniacally at Setta. Her fingers were covered with the same suspicious substance._

_"What. Is. That?" Setta bit out warily. Tisa dimpled._

_"Just plain old oil, I swear," she said impishly adding _

_"Come on, it helps keep the wind from burning your eyes. Believe me; your eyes will thank you for it later. Now just hold still!"_

_"No!" _

_Setta ducked out of Tisa's range once more. _

_"You are not putting that stuff on me! You've lost it already!"_

_"Have not! Look, it's just something I read about. Might as well give it a try with me, huh? Hey, there's no one around to see you. Please, Setta? Just a little?" Her eyes grew wide and pleading; and Setta gave an annoyed sigh._

_"Will it get you to shut up?"_

_"Anything you say, Setta-kun!" Setta's eyes narrowed. Right, like she was going to believe that. But Tisa wasn't relenting … it didn't look likes he had a choice._

_"Tch. Fine. But I'm putting it on myself."_

_-Flashback End-_

"Are you sure we can't stop for a rest?" Tisa's whining voice brought her back to the present.

"Yes."

Positive?"

"Yes."

"So it's definite?"

"Yes."

"So it's not up for discussion?"

"We are not stopping Tisa!"

"You know what would be good right now? A really hot cup of chocolate. Yeah, that would be good … Heck, I'd even settle for one of those many different types of tea's that Quatre keeps trying to get me to have…"

"That's it! Can't you ever shut up?" Setta snapped. She was tired, irritable, and her nerves were shot to pieces. A blizzard was coming and Tisa didn't even realise how serious it was if they got caught in it. Tisa was warm-ish rugged up in those jumpers, heat packs and whatever else she had shoved on to keep warm. She was not in the mood to put up with Tisa's idle chatter.

With one perfected lunge she had pounced on the unsuspecting pilot, sending her sprawling into the loose snow with a slight cry. They toppled over each other, grappling to invariably hurt the other and free themselves from the rolling scuffle. They toppled down the slight decline, freezing cold snow coating them and burning any exposed flesh.

Finally they managed to break free of one another, each glaring murderously at the other as they struggled to their feet. Tisa brushed snow from her sleeves and front as Setta shook herself. She may like the snow but she didn't like the feeling of snow under her clothes. They melted and quickly became water which was really annoying.

"Are you freaking insane?" Tisa demanded, reaching back and moaning when he felt the amount of snow now nestled in her thick blond hair.

"What the hell was that for?"

"I told you…to be quiet…" Setta ground out, her eyes narrowed.

"Of all the people to be stuck out here with…it had to the one who hates the cold and is too much like Duo whenever she's bored."

"Oh suck it up Setta. I'm just trying to make the trip better…"

"By complaining and snivelling the whole way?" Setta stated, lifting an arrogant eyebrow.

Tisa blinked, opened her mouth, and then closed it again. Seta nodded in satisfaction before taking a deep breath. She turned on his heel slowly saying

"Let's go. We'll rest when we get there."

Tisa fell in stride next to the Arab girl, humming contently now.

"You know I'm trying to look out for you right?"

Seta sighed but relaxed slightly as she said

"Thanks."

"Any time, Set-san!"

"Stop calling me that."

"But I _like_ it."

"And I don't. I don't go around calling _you_ whatever I like."

"…Well, you could. I wouldn't mind."

"I don't want to! I just want you to stop!"

"Okay, okay, you don't have to … ah!"

The sudden cry from the other pilot made Setta stop; turning toward her companion curiously.

"Look at that ice glacier! It looks like a bear!" Setta sighed and then examined it muttering

"I believe we passed that on our way in Sonar. It's not much further that we left Angel."

"How much further?"

"I don't remember clearly, now stop whining."

"But I'm hungry again!"

"And you want me to fix that?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, but remember, you asked for it."

"Setta…? What…?" Tisa let out a cry as Setta shoved her down a steep snow bank, chuckling the whole while. Tisa stopped at the end and sat up, covered from head to toe in cold snow. Setta laughed loudly as Tisa glared at her with a mouth packed full of snow.

"See? You got food. Snow is very good for you." Tisa spat it out yelling

"That's not funny Setta!"

"Oh be quiet, I have a feeling we don't have much further to go anyway."

"What…oh!"

Tisa's eyes lit up as she spotted the white metal plating of her beloved Gundam Angel.

"Angel! About damn time! C'mon Set, can't you go any faster?" With that Tisa took off over the snow banks, slipping on loose snow as she laughed recklessly. Setta sighed and started to walk again, following the tracks Tisa had left while scrabbling in the snow.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, we borrowed the scene when Heero fixes his own broken leg. Don't own it at all! Copyright of original creator and writer! <strong>

**Did you like it? Come on, tell us! We won't add any more chapters of Gundam Wing unless we get some feedback. No feedback, no story! **

**Question: Continue to post or not? **

**-Setta Out-**


	6. Kitchen Mischief

**Yay! Yay! Yay! Finally got a good review! Thanks so much, you know who you are! I feel special again! *dances around happily***

**Tisa: *ignores dancing girl in background* yes thanks a bunch! As promised, feedback equals more story! After a battle the crew takes a break at one of their safe houses (I'm not even sure if they have them but in this they do). And they...**

**Setta: Hush! Say nothing more! Let's just say they get into a little mischief that sounds...interesting! Haha! Well, Duo Quatre and I do while miss boring is out shopping...Anyway, enjoy and, as always, review for more chapters! **

**Thanks!**

* * *

><p><strong>Kitchen Mischief<strong>

"This is not fair. I repeat; this is not fair!"

"Need I remind you whose fault this was in the first place," Setta said calmly from the pilot seat of Angel. Tisa glared viciously at her.

"That's low Setta; you only want my legs to suffer."

"Consider it revenge well served," Setta shrugged casually.

"I promise you'll have her back safe and sound once we get back to Sonar and you fix the problem you caused."

"What? _Me_ fix the problem? But …" Tisa sighed, squirming under the set of tools that she was forced to hold in her lap.

"I'll be supervising, of course. I wouldn't want anything to happen to my Gundam, after all …"

"I'm never going on a mission with you again," Tisa said mournfully.

"You're mean."

"Thank you," Setta said smugly.

"Oh, and, Tisa?"

"What _now_?"

"I'll let you have the honour of explaining to Master K exactly why our mission was not completed."

"… Yes, you are _cruel_," Tisa said after a slight pause. Setta smirked, and for a moment the cockpit was nothing but blissful silence. Suddenly, it was shattered by Tisa as laughter bubbled in her throat.

"What?" Setta asked.

"Oh, I was just thinking what I was going to tell him," came the casual reply.

"Something along the lines of 'Mission shot to shit, pilot 09 succumbed to frostbite, pilot 06 gone loony due to chatter of pilot 09. Do it your damn self next time.' Catchy, huh?" Setta chuckled, but gave no reply.

_-Zechs Base; Medical Room; 9 hours later-_

"Ow…ow…OW!"

"I heard you the first time Tisa."

"Yeah well, it still hurts! Stop poking that!"

"It needs treatment."

"Does not!"

"It does if you want it to heal within the next few days."

"Tch, what do you know, Miss Look-at-me-I'm-already-used-to-the-cold-so-I-don't-get-wind burn-like-a…OW! You did that on purpose!"

"…I'll do it again if you don't be quiet and sit still. You're wind burns are serious Tisa."

"It's just wind burn, Set, I can…ow! Give me that stuff and let me do it already! You hurt!"

"Fine…whatever you say. Just remember to be liberal with it or you'll be the colour of a tomato and swollen up like one for a quite a few days. It's because you're body is used to the heat of the sun and not the cold of the snow wind."

"Shut up. I can hear your mental laughter."

"Look on the bright side Tisa…"

"Oh? And, what might the bright side be Setta?"

"The oil you put on your cheeks kept that part of your skin safe. You're not burned there."

Tisa turned to the mirror and her mouth fell open in shock. Her face was an angry shade of red, with the exception of two tanned lines on either cheek. She groaned loudly muttering

"Well, that's just great…"

Setta couldn't help it; the look on Tisa's face was priceless. She broke down into a fit of laughter. Tisa huffed at the laughing girl and snapped out

"It's not that funny! Setta! Set! Shut up! Come on! Setta!"

Zechs was a little confused as to where the two girls had come from; but both had arrived in Gundam suits so he had allowed them to enter his base. By their conversation, odd as it was, they knew Heero and the other pilots. He knocked on the door calling

"Are you done girls? Noin should be arriving any minute now. I'm assuming you wish to see the two boys?" The door slid open and a red-skinned blonde peered out at him before nodding.

"Yeah…I don't know if I want them to see me like this! Setta, you're so cruel!"

"Oh be quiet Tisa. They'll be another hour and by then the cream will have started working and you're skin won't be red."

"An hour? It shouldn't take that long," said Zechs. The russet haired girl known as Setta looked at him and then smirked.

"They'll be tailed for sure. Those men from Romefella want to prove you're a traitor and will follow the group from wherever they're flying from. They'll be about an hour. Oh, and I would put the self detonation device back onto the Wing…Heero won't be happy to hear it's not there anymore. Doesn't matter anyway, he won't fight in it."

Zechs frowned; she seemed so sure of herself. Then his eyes narrowed behind the mask as he asked

"How did you know about the Gundam 01 reconstruction? It was top secret that only few knew about." Setta simply looked up at him, her golden eyes piercing straight through his mask to his blue ones. Then she gave him a small knowing smile.

"I know a lot of things…Miliardo Peacecraft."

Zechs stared at her before watching as her serious persona changed when Tisa emerged from the room again saying

"Setta! I can't reach this one spot!" Setta sighed and called back

"I'm coming Tisa. We'll be out shortly Colonel Zechs." With that she went back into the room and the door hissed shut behind her, Tisa's cries of pain echoing from behind it shortly after. Zechs frowned before heading back to the hanger, wondering just who those two girls were and how they seemed to know so much. As he walked off down the hall he muttered,

"And here I thought only males were Gundam Pilots since females couldn't handle it. There goes that theory." Suddenly he froze as the girls voices echoed down the hall to his ears…

"…Ow…ow…ow…Tisa…what was that for?"

"Hold still. I can't quite reach it…" Sounds of scuffling could be heard before Tisa made an annoyed sound and suddenly Setta yelped out in pain.

"What are you doing? Tisa! Don't do that!"

"Just hold still and it won't hurt."

"I'm not staying still while you prod me!"

"You leave me no choice then Set." More scuffling before Setta screamed out a long string of curses in many different languages. But by the tone, not one was nice.

"Untie me Tisa!"

"Nope; now you're not going anywhere until I'm through with you."

"Tisa!"

"Now who's doing a lot of whining? You'll thank me later. Think of it as returning the favour."

"Right…you just enjoy inflicting pain on oth-OW! Stop it already!"

"No way…that's one hell of a tight spot. You should loosen up more. If you wanted this done earlier you should have just asked. There's another tender spot right…"

Setta screamed bloody murder while Tisa kept cackling, plenty of odd noises coming from the room before Setta moaned long and low.

"Damn Tisa…how can you make something so painful feel so nice at the same damn time…gods girl you got magic fingers. I'm hiring you!" Tisa just laughed before she said

"Well, I'm done. You're all loose and ready to go. Come on, Zechs is likely waiting for us in the hanger."

"Yes mam."

Zechs covered his flaming cheeks with his hand before walking off at a brisk pace, rounding the corner just as the door opened and the two girls walked out. He was out of ear shot when Setta smiled at Tisa saying

"Thanks for that Tisa, I really needed that massage. You're really skilled, go get a job as a masseur something!" Tisa just waved it off before saying

"Come on! Heero and Trowa should be arriving soon right?" Setta nodded and the two raced off toward the hanger where Heero and Trowa had just arrived with Noin.

The two entered as Zechs said

"How does tomorrow morning suit you?" and Heero replying

"That's just fine." Setta smiled at Tisa who said loudly

"Hey! Heero! Trowa! How you guys going?" Heero and Trowa turned, Heero letting go of Zechs hand after shaking it as he said

"Who are you two?" Tisa stumbled on the even surface in surprise before she regained her footing yelling

"How can you forget us? I'm Tisa and that's Setta! We helped you out at the New Edwards Base!" Trowa nodded silently, confirming her words. Heero shrugged it off and then walked to Gundam Wing to start adjusting the cockpit to suit him for tomorrow's battle. Tisa glowered at his back, cursing and grumbling under her breath at him.

Setta chuckled; passing Tisa's angered form and walking toward Trowa saying

"Let's leave them; come with me and we'll grab a meal for you and Heero." Trowa nodded and followed Setta out, leaving Tisa to scramble up Wing and sit on the cockpit platform, sitting there glaring down at Heero.

When the two returned, neither pair had moved nor said a word. Setta sighed before calling up

"Meal's ready!" Tisa jumped down and grabbed the meal, sitting on the ground as she huffed when Heero lowered himself down as well. Setta chuckled as Heero said

"I'll use Heavyarms I think." Trowa blinked and said

"Why not use your suit?"

"The self detonation isn't connected."

"Ah, Zechs wants the battle to draw out. But you could still use your suit."

"The generosity is blurring my focus on fighting."

"Heero, you're a strong person, a very strong person."

Tisa nodded with a mouthful of flaming hot Indian curry, agreeing with him. Heero worked long into the night adjusting Heavyarms to suit him before he went to rest up while Trowa took over. Setta watched him work, the two settling into the companionable silence, Setta sketching something in her notebook while Tisa also went to bed. While Heero slept, Tisa watched him with a small smile. She stood and reached down, brushing back some bangs from his eyes saying

"My strong Heero."

The fight started early the next morning. Tisa refused to go out into the snow to watch up close so the two settled in the cafeteria with the TV on. It was connected to a series of cameras Setta had set up so they could watch the fight as if they were there themselves. And since she was using cameras she had found around Zech's base, she didn't care if they got destroyed…it didn't come from her pocket after all.

The two munched away on popcorn, chocolate, chips and various energy drinks while the battle went on.

"I wonder if Zechs knows Heero's hurt" Tisa said, eyes fixed on the screen as she twirled the end of her braid around her finger nervously. Setta sighed, glancing at her friend who clearly had something going for the cold dangerous Wing pilot. Then she glanced back at the screen replying

"I'm sure he does. Just as Heero is noticing that the Tallgeese's left arm isn't functioning properly." Tisa nodded absently and Setta lapsed into silence, settling back against the cushions on the couch. She and Tisa had ransacked the base and collected every single pillow there was, creating a cushion pile in the cafeteria for themselves.

The battle lasted for over three hours, neither side yielding to the other. Heero was clearly struggling and was knocked back just as a plane appeared between them. Tisa jumped up yelling

"Who the hell is that bitch and why is she talking to my Heero?" Setta frowned and muttered

"That's Relena Peacecraft, sister of Miliardo Peacecraft also known as Zechs. She's trying to stop the fight. What a fool." Relena refused to leave until Zechs moved forward, making them move as he attacked Heavyarms. Relena kept yelling and Tisa's anger mounted. In an attempt to distract the blonde girl, Setta asked

"So how long has Heero been yours?"

Tisa cheeks flushed as her gaze snapped around to face Setta who was smiling smugly at her.

"Uh…I…that didn't sound like it did…I mean…umm…" Seta chuckled softly and stood to pat her friends shoulder saying

"You have a crush on Heero Yuy. No need to say anything else. Come on, we'll be leaving the base soon. The Oz search party has arrived." Tisa nodded and turned the screen off before racing after Setta down the hall to the hanger, both boarding their Gundam's just as Trowa flew by in Wing with Heavyarms and Heero hanging underneath. Sonar and Angel took off and settled beside the Wing, one on either side. All connections opened up as Setta said

"We gotta meet up with Quatre and Duo before finding a safe place to hide. That's our new mission." Trowa nodded saying

"Understood Setta," while Heero clutched his arm. Tisa looked at Heero in concern before asking

"Are you alright Heero?" He looked at her, answered with a simple

"Hn" and then closed his eyes to rest. Tisa's eyes turned downcast as she disconnected, a bit saddened by his lack of response. Setta growled low in her throat, hand tightening on the control in anger but she kept her mouth clamped shut as the foursome flew toward the Arabian Desert.

Duo exited Deathscythe's cockpit before saying

"We got to head to a safe house to hide until Oz's search's cease. The other four are heading our way. We're to meet them in the desert before heading out. Got any ideas?" Quatre tapped a finger to his chin before he smiled saying

"We can hide out at any of my family's holiday homes. Just keep moving and they'll never find us." Duo nodded and clambered back into his Gundam to relay the information before saying

"We'll meet up in an hour. Let's head out." Quatre nodded and climbed into Sandrock before the two Gundam's started their trek through the desert after saying farewell to the Maganac Core.

"There they are."

Setta flipped her target eye piece back and sped up along with the other three. Tisa flew faster, grabbing Sonar's arm and pulling him along as well since Sonar wasn't really meant for flying. The two landed beside Deathscythe and Sandrock, the other two closely behind. Trowa and Heero switched Gundam's as Tisa told Quatre and Duo what had been happening on their end. Setta was looked around through a pair of binoculars before frowning.

"I don't see Wufei anywhere. Where is he? If he doesn't show up I'll find him and drag him back by his ass." Quatre stared at Setta as Duo and Tisa cracked up laughing at the image Setta provided them with. She sighed and climbed back into her Gundam, tapping away while Tisa leaned in asking

"What you doing Set?" Setta didn't answer for a bit before she started to tap her enter button in various beats replying

"Sending another message to Wufei, hopefully one he won't ignore. I'm sending it in Morse code so if he's in the mountains, he'll still receive it." Tisa nodded and then grinned down at Setta who looked up muttering

"What is it?"

"You like Wufei don't you?"

"No. I like it when pilots acknowledge the messages sent to them. This mission is for us all and it's his duty to accept it, no matter what issue's he's having."

"You're no fun," pouted Tisa, jumping back into Angel. There went that theory, Setta actually caring for a guy…that'd be a sight. She jumped when Setta called out

"Wufei's on his way. He'll be here in twenty and then we can move out to Quatre's holiday home in the West." The five pilots nodded in acknowledgement, resting in their assigned Gundam's before all seven trekked through the desert as soon as Wufei arrived.

Setta started to grin as they pulled up outside their home for awhile. Quatre's holiday home was surrounded by forest and situated high on a hill; two storeys tall with white washed walls and a red tint tiled roof and a large pool out back…Setta and Tisa looked at each other with large grins and yelled

"Pool time!" The boys sighed as the girls rushed inside, changed and then were back out by the time the boys had walked in the door. Each person chose their room and the boys changed into their own swimmers. Duo and Quatre jumped into the pool with the girls while Heero, Trowa and Wufei relaxed on the chairs.

That night, everyone slept soundly, relaxing for the first time since the war started.

Curled up on the couch with a book resting on his lap, Wufei was enjoying a precious few moments of peace and quiet. They were having a brief break between missions. Tisa, Trowa and Heero had been called out leaving Setta, Wufei, Quatre and Duo alone in one of the numerous Winner safe houses. It was nice to be able to just relax and get back to the things he used to love. Although as he was reading he couldn't help but think that something was off. He had watched Setta, Quatre and Duo wander off into the kitchen a few hours ago with massive grins on their faces for some unknown reason.

About ten minutes ago a loud crash came from the kitchen followed by a loud cry, but laughing soon followed it. It had taken everything in his will power to stay seated. He couldn't help thinking that they were up to something, but he was trying his damnedest to convince himself he didn't care.

He was tempted to go lock himself in his room until he could clear his head to get away from the noises coming from the kitchen but before he could really decide he heard a long female moan coming from the kitchen followed by quiet murmuring voices of two males. His dark eyes widened and he shook his head in disbelief.

"No… They can't be doing _that _in the kitchen..."

* * *

><p><strong>Well, what did you think? Funny, boring, mildly entertaining, want more? Let us know! <strong>

**Feedback (bad and good are welcome) equals chapters! ^-^**

**Cya round (hopefully)**

**Setta and Tisa**


	7. Conversations

**Well, this is the last chapter for now until we do some more work on it. We gotta get some serious feedback or we'll see no point on continuing. I know its short but enjoy and give us a review!**

* * *

><p><strong>Conversations<strong>

He suddenly found himself standing from the couch when he heard more giggles from behind the swinging kitchen door. His book forgotten on the couch, Wufei slowly approached the door even as he was scolding at himself not to.

"I don't care what they're doing... I don't care…" he grunted in a futile attempt to convince himself. But his feet kept moving forward, and soon he was standing in front of the kitchen door. When glanced down at the floor he bit his lip when he saw the cuff of Duo's favourite black shirt peeking out from crack under the door. _Oh god... They are..._ he thought as his heart began racing.

"_Oh man... that was a good one, Duo..."_ Quatre's voice hummed dreamily from behind the door.

_"Thank you, I rather enjoyed that myself. But I do believe it's your turn, Setta's in for it now." _Duo replied in a husky chuckle.

"What the hell are they doing...?" Wufei asked in a faint whisper. He was so tempted to just push the door open a bit to peek inside, but he restrained himself. Soon Quatre's soft giggling filled the room followed by a deep sigh. Suddenly Setta hissed loudly, groaning in what seemed to be satisfaction.

_"This is fun; I wish Tisa would do this more often with me..."_

_"Why don't you ask her to join us? I'm sure she'd love to; the more the merrier."_

_"Nah, I wanted to play with you two... I always love how you guys get so creative. I never would have come up with this sort of idea."_

Duo laughed again and there was a sound of something soft and wet squishing and slipping. _"That sounds familiar. Where have I heard that before?" _A loud thump sounded and Setta cried out in a gasping voice

"…_Duo…that hurt you know…Quatre, don't stand there smiling! Help me out here!"_

_"But that's no fun. It's very amusing watching you squirm under pressure."_ Quatre replied, but sounded like he was in the midst of eating or licking something.

Duo laughed loudly at something before the sound of something slamming on wood could be heard through the door followed by Seta yelling out

"_Hey, wait a minute! How the hell did you get that?"_

Setta suddenly yelped followed by the sounds of metal clinking together; the noise sounding scarily like handcuffs.

_Oh god... I... I wonder what they're going to do..._ Wufei's mind had jumped into hyper-drive as he inched closer toward the door as Duo chuckled evilly saying

_"I've had them the entire time, you just didn't notice when I sat them down."_ Duo replied coyly.

_"If I didn't know any better, I'd say that you were lying to me." _Setta didn't sound very happy before Quatre added

"_I agree. You didn't have them before! That's a dirty trick!"_

_"You know I don't lie, Q. Now just be a good girl and boy and take what's dealt to you two."_

Setta sighed loudly and the sound of clothes rustling could be heard as she said

"_Oh fine... Just quit pointing that thing at me."_

_"What? You mean like this?"_

_"Yes, you can hurt somebody with that thing."_

_"No you can't."_

Quatre interjected with,

_"You ever been jabbed by one Duo? Trust me, it's not pretty. Put that thing away, I don't trust you with that in your hand."_

_"Don't grab it!"_

Setta cried out as a body slammed into the ground before she yelled

_"Put it down, Duo! Keep that thing away from me!"_

_"Let go!" _Duo yelled back before a grunt followed Quatre saying

_"She's got a point! That thing shouldn't go anywhere near a person. You let go!"_

The soft sounds of a struggle quickly erupted from the kitchen, accompanied by loud grunts and deep gasping. Wufei could hear the sound of skin moving across skin and Setta growling out curses while she was being jarred or jerked before she cried out loudly in pain and whimpered out

"_That hurt Duo…told you it would…" _while Quatre cursed softly muttering

"_Look what you did to her Duo. Be careful next time."_

Wufei's imagination was going wild with all the different images flying through his mind, and he quickly noticed his black jeans were steadily growing tighter. Wufei jumped when he heard more pots and pans falling while three sharp cries echoed through the kitchen. After a moment of heavy panting, Duo groaned loudly.

_"Damn... why did you push me?"_

_"To get you off me; I hope you're happy now. I'm all sticky because of you. Quatre, you've got it on your cheek too."_ Setta snapped flatly, she sounded exhausted.

Unable to hold back any longer Wufei pushed the door open a bit and looked inside. He instantly spotted Quatre lying on the floor behind the kitchen island. His light blue shirt was unbuttoned and his pale face was flushed, but what Wufei's eyes zeroed in on was the white cream that was smeared around his parted lips and dripping from his blonde hair.

Setta was across his stomach panting lightly, the white cream smeared right through her braided russet hair and over her face, her hand covering his crotch area. Her tank top had been tied off at the side so it only covered her chest area; the white cream trailing down her stomach, over her pants and a few spots flecked her legs. She had a few bruises on her arms and a couple on her neck.

"I told you not to grab it" Duo grunted as he stood up from behind the island as well. He was shirtless and was also smeared in the white cream. In his hand was an exploded tube of whipped cream, multiple ice-cream containers lining the bench and table as did playing cards. Quatre glared lightly from his place on the floor and pouted. Setta looked up at Duo, glowering at him as she said

"Well you kept pointing it at me, and I don't like things like that shoved in my face."

Duo chuckled and leaned over to give the two Arabian's a helping hand up.

"Chill out, Setta, it was only a..." Before he could finish he noticed the door was cracked open and a dark pair of eyes was watching them intently.

"Spoon... Wufei, what are you doing over there?" Duo questioned with a curious expression on his cream covered face. Quatre looked over at Wufei, Setta tilted her head to look at him and give him an upside down smile.

"Hey Wu! What's up?" Wufei blinked and looked around at the messy kitchen. They were just playing cards and eating ice cream. His cheeks flushed slightly as he turned on his heel and left the kitchen, embarrassed beyond belief.

Setta rolled off Quatre's stomach, apologising as she stood up. Duo sighed and ran a hand through his hair before he started to laugh. Quatre looked at him in confusion Setta glowered at him asking

"What?" Duo leaned over and put his hand into her hair and tugged something.

"That hurt! What?" Quatre was smothering his smile as he said

"You got the spoon stuck in your hair Setta." Setta grumbled as she felt for the spoon before cursing and saying

"Duo! I told you not to stick it there!" Duo was doubled up laughing as he started to clean up slowly. Quatre sighed as he straightened his shirt and leaned forward to help Setta remove the desert spoon tangled thoroughly in her hair.

"Oi Setta! Catch!" Setta looked up and reached her hands up to catch the containers Duo threw to her but Quatre yanked her hair just as she did. Setta yelped and fell forwards, Quatre's hands stuck in her hair as well as he landed on top of her. Duo came over to help but managed to slip on a puddle of melted ice cream so he landed across the both of them instead. The trio groaned before bursting into laughter just as the door flew open.

Tisa stared at the kitchen's mess before her eyes hit the trio on the floor. Setta glanced up and her golden eyes met Tisa's purple ones. Setta immediately groaned again as Heero and Trowa also walked in to see what was going on. Tisa turned on her heel, a grin spreading across her face as she pushed the two boys out saying

"We need to leave these three to finish off their fun. Come on; sorry for interrupting guys." Tisa laughed as she shut the door and Setta yelled out in frustration,

"TISA!"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, did you like it? love it? find it stupid? think we're morons? think we're just odd? think we should give up or think we should continue writing?<strong>

**Let us into your thoughts, good and bad, we dont care, and answer the question:**

**Continue or Quit?**

**If we end up stopping, then to those who favourited and enjoyed our work:  
>Thankyou for your support! <strong>

**-Alaric and Koren**


	8. NEWS

**~News From The Authors~**

**Hi Everyone, Insanity-Is-Our-Friend here. **

**We've got some good news and some bad news for some of you. Due to various reasons like writers block, lack of ideas and life itself, there are some news regarding following stories:**

**Murder, Mystery, Mayhem  
><strong>_Our Case closed RP featuring Taylor Kingston and Yasmire Kureha. This one is a possible redo if we get back into Case Closed but there's no guarantee and, if we do, we'll most likely redo it entirely. So this one will be delete shortly, apologise to those who have been reading._

**The Menace's Arrive  
><strong>_Our -Man RP featuring Leone and Verity. Now this one was started on impulse and only one of us had truly seen it so inspiration was small too. It was an interesting idea but it didn't go anywhere so we will be deleting this one as well without a high chance of been seen again sorry._

**The New Butler  
><strong>_Our Kuroshitsuji RP featuring Alexion and Celia. Firstly, thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed this story, your words were an inspiration and we did have more to post but…it has petered out and hasn't gone anywhere for a long time. Sadly, the ideas are not there anymore. This one we may also decide to redo at a later date._

**Confusion  
><strong>_Ah, our Prince of Tennis RP featuring Aidan Kikumaru and Natalia Echizen. Again, a massive thank you to all who have been reading, reviewing and keeping up with this story, we appreciate this so much. Now this one has some different news. The original idea was excellent and we had a blast writing it but we've hit a point…where we actually have to kind of follow the story line…and it's become dead. But, we still like the idea so we are going to attempt a complete redo! Characters have been redone (they are basically the same but they're a bit more, refined character wise) and we have started the rewriting of this one…as will be evident by the newest post. Now we haven't gotten far with this but it is in progress so be patient, we have a few original stories going at this point as well so bear with us._

**Female Trouble  
><strong>_Last but not least, our Gundam Wing RP featuring Setta and Tisa. Due to the style of the series, this one has been slow going and the idea has steadily…vanished. This one will remain up, namely for amusement purposes, but it may also be redone rather than continued. One way or another, we will update it in time, again, be patient please!_

In other news, we have some new stories coming up! We did up a HunterxHunter (2011 version) RP which will be posted up shortly along with the restart of our Prince of Tennis RP. We know we've said this heaps and heaps but we are writing, we promise! They're just not all for the anime side of things. We've been writing some original stories, multiple in fact while going through our older stories and deciding whether to continue, redo entirely or just delete cause the ideas gone POOF! At this point, we may even upload some of them but be warned, the updating will not be regular.

And that's that. We'll keep all of you posted. If there was a particular story you would like us to keep or rewrite or just try to keep going with, please let us know and we shall certainly try. If there's a series you reckon we should give a shot at, again, let us know. We can't read minds so reviews or PM's are our next best thing.

Keep in touch and keep an eye out, there's a change a-coming to our page!


End file.
